Drunk and Teaching at Hogworts!
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Sick of being pushed around, Kagome enters a bar not knowing what to expect, waking up to a guy she doesn't know and naked at the same time doesn't calm her nerves. And what is up with that Owl? YYH/HP/IY Crossover/xover Updated 07-2-09
1. Prolouge

Blackrosebunny: OK this will be an IY&YYH x-over. Hope ya like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!

Drunk and Teaching At Hogwarts

Prologue -Bar

By: Blackrosebunny

* * *

Kagome had just gotten back from the Feudal Era; Inuyasha had pushed her over the edge today. He kept complaining that Kikyo was better at this or Kikyo would never do that. She had tricked him into letting her stay for 4 days. She didn't bother to stick around.

Kagome decided to go somewhere to eat. Her mom wouldn't be home for at least a month. Also her brother was in America. He was there on a field trip. Her grandpa was visiting her grandma.

Kagome grabbed her house keys and ran out the door locking it behind her. She ran down the shrines steps and head toward anyplace that looked suitable to eat at. She really wasn't paying attention to where she was going. When she looked up from walking she saw a business man enter a place. Thinking that it was suitable to go she walked in.

* * *

Kurama was mad... no...That was an understatement. He was pissed. They had just gotten back from a mission. The demon was a low level demon. It hardly had any strength. Their mission was given by none other than the Toddler A.K.A. Koenma.

On the outside he was calm not paying attention. But the inside was another matter he wanted to kill something; to take his stress out on something. All the whining from Yusuke and Kuwabara was only the beginning of his stress. He put up with all the fights sometimes he wished he was Hiei able to just get away from it not care.

He snapped back to reality and noticed that Hiei had just started another verbal fight with Kuwabara. Hiei was so into it he didn't even bother to stop the fight. He looked around for Yusuke seeing that his friend was on the couch, sleeping. He took the opportunity and snuck out of Yusukes' apartment.

He decided to go, and find some where to eat. He wondered around just looking around. He spotted a girl that looked 17 or older going into a place so decided that he would go too.

When he got there he noticed that this was a bar. He walked into the bar; as he did that he looked around for the girl. He spotted her at the bar talking to the bartender. He then walked up to the bar and sat down. The girl was just a couple seats away.

'I wonder what is a girl like that is doing here?' Kurama was startled out of his thoughts by the bartender.

"You look new around here. By the way, names Haku. Well I haven't seen you around here before. How did you end up here? And what can I get for ya?" The bartender named Haku asked.

"My name, Kurama. I ended up here by seeing a girl walk in here so I fallowed thinking if she comes in here then why not I come in here. And anything is fine to drink." Kurama replied.

The bartender walked away saying, "Sake it is." He walked over to the place where they keep the sake. He came back with a bottle, and put it in front of Kurama and walked away telling him he'll talk to him later.

Kurama downed the sake in a couple of gulps and asked for another one. Haku got another bottle of sake and watched as Kurama downed it in a couple minutes.

* * *

Kagome POV

After I walked in the place I noticed that it was a bar. I walked over to the bar and the bartender asked me,

"So what are you doing here miss? By the way names Haku. Boy troubles or something? So what can I get ya?" The bartender named Haku asked.

"Well to tell ya the truth it's sort of about a boy and because I just followed a business man in here. And anything is fine to drink." I replied.

The bartender walked off going to get me something to drink. I then noticed a red headed hottie walked in, he was giving off a demons aura. I waited to see if he would harm any one but his aura was calm. The bartender walked back to me and gave me a bottle of sake.

After about 6 bottles of sake I was drunk and I noticed that the red headed hottie was too. I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey there! How are you?" I asked.

"Good how are you? What's your name?" He asked me back swaying a bit.

"Names Kagome, what is yours?" I asked him.

"Names Kurama. You know you're hot?" Kurama asked me.

"Nope but I knew you were. We should get home. Don't you think?" I asked him.

"My mom's out of town but yeah I guess we should. How 'bout I walk you home?" He asked as he stood up. He swayed a bit, but stayed still awaiting her answer.

"Yeah that would be fine." I replied.

* * *

Normal POV

The Two walked to the door leaning on each other. When they got to the door Kurama opened the door for them both. When they were a couple blocks away from the bar Kagome started to ask questions.

"So what reason, do you a demon, have at a bar?" Kagome asked.

"How did you know? Oh well I had a lot of stress put on me and well spotted you walking so I thought if you go in there why not I go." Kurama replied to her question.

Anyway before Kagome could ask anymore questions they were at her door. Kurama lowered his head to hers kissing her. Kagome replied to the kiss. When they broke apart Kagome got her keys out and opened the door. Kurama was about to walk away but instead he was pulled into the house by Kagome. Before you knew it, they were kissing and were on their way to Kagome's bedroom.

* * *

_**Lemon in Next chap! You are warned!  
**_


	2. chapter 1

His is a note by S-S/S.W:

Hey Yo Ya'llz! This is a lemon written specially by me, Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz, for blackrosebunny, and I'm dang proud of my work! Its 10:30 at night, I'm hyper, and munching pocky, so if this is strange, I blame the chocolate! Smiles evilly and psychotically Heeheeheehee!

**Edit: Note at bottom.**

It may seem OOC but remember, they are drunk.

Drunk?! I got drunk!  
Chap 1-That night! (Corny names but oh well!)

* * *

They staggered into Kagome's house, toeing their shoes off, lips locked, making it hard to maneuver around. Kagome led them down the hallway, going by memory, and made it into her room without breaking anything, not that they were aware otherwise. They tripped into Kagome's room, shutting the door behind them. Kagome giggled against Kurama's lips as they fell with a gentle thump onto the soft, queen-sized bed, Kurama landing on top of her, straddling her waist. They continued to kiss, and Kurama felt himself getting hard. His self control was running very thin, and he felt himself begin to lose control of having the red head body. It was as if this body was trying to grow, to be just before he got stuck in the body. 

Kagome, not noticing the change in Kurama's aura, continued to kiss him, her hands running down his toned back. She felt him grinding his hardness into her pelvic area. Kurama's hands wandered up and down her sides, feeling her curves and soft skin. He slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head. They broke the kiss, and both took off their shirts, throwing them off to the side. If she had looked, Kagome would have noticed the flecks of gold forming into Kurama's normally green eyes.

Kagome ran her hands across Kurama's toned stomach, while he dragged his hands up her torso, slipping his fingers under her bra. He brought his now clawed hands behind her, pulling her up to gain access to her bra clasp. He snapped it, cutting it clean, and it fell in a puddle near the edge of the bed.

He pulled her to him, kissing and licking her neck. She pulled back and caught his bottom lip, nibbling softly, and he kissed back. She stopped, and he did the same treatment to her. They were lying on the bed again, Kagome's head resting on a pillow, Kurama straddling her and grinding eagerly into her. He continued to nibble and chew on her bottom lip, his fangs massaging her lip sensually. She heard him mumble, his menstruations growing rough and eager.

He brought his hands down to her hips, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Kagome," he whispered huskily, "I need you." He thrust hard against her, sending waves of pleasure though the both of them.

A whisper of 'yes' escaped Kagome's lips as she unbuttoned his pants. He undid the zipper on her skirt, pulling down on and towing it away. He helped her with his pants, slipping out of them with ease. He felt her small hand reach into his boxers and grab hold of his hard member. He bit back a loud moan as his eyes turned fully gold, Youko gaining more control by the minute.

Kurama pulled at Kagome's blue underwear, getting frustrated and cutting them with a sharp claw. He pressed up against her naked body, his hardness slipping in between her upper thighs, he had a need, a craving to fill her, but he would wait.

Soon she bucked up against him, giving him the cue he'd been waiting for. He pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes, and slowly pushed his long, hard arousal into Kagome's wet cavern, going passed her virginal wall, marking her innocence.

She gasped and breathed out a long moan of pleasure. He pulled back and thrust into her, causing both to moan and sigh. He continued a fast pace, both lost and drunk on the pleasurable feelings coming from the act.

Kagome could feel herself reaching her climax, as well as Kurama. He leaned down, breathing hard against Kagome's neck. Sucking at the junction he left a small but noticeable hickey for many to see.

With one final thrust, Kurama felt her walls crash down on him. She gasped and let out a long moan, which was when he bit her, lapping at the blood that came out from the two cuts now on her shoulder.

He pulled himself out of her before dropping to the bed and pulling Kagome close to them. The drunken euphoria having worn of no longer gave them the energy to keep going. As they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, Kagome pulled the blankets from the bottom of the bed, covering them both.

* * *

S-S/s.W.: Yea, yea, I know, it sucks ass but this is my first lemon people! Don't blame it on BRB! It's not her fault! It's my stupidity! If you'd like to yell at me personally just search for me and email me or send a review.

Blackrosebunny: Ok so I am going back revising. And I must say OMG with this chapter. I was going through it and I was thinking… It needs to be updated. So if you have the feeling that things have been changed they have been. I edited some parts to my liking and deleted something's I didn't need. So enjoy the edit I know I feel better!


	3. chapter 2

_This pillow is softer and warmer. I should tell mom to get more of these. Wait one minute! We don't own a pillow like that! _Kagome's eyes snapped open. What Kagome saw, freaked her out. She kept her calm trying not to scream. She had a hangover for sure she could tell. _Damn, why do I have a hangover when I'm a demon? And what in the seven hells did I do last night! There's a man in my bed! _Kagome thought.

Kagome wiggled out of the red heads grasp and ran to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and puked into the toilet. She then noticed her state of undress. She tried to think of what happened last night but just got a bigger headache.

* * *

"What the? This isn't my room! Damn it what happened last night after the bar? I can't think of anything," Kurama said to himself. He got out of bed. "Why am I in a girl's room . . . ?" He asked confused.

Looking back at the events, certain things seemed to flash by. Some of the memories from last night rushing back to his confused self. He remembered going into a place, following a girl. Remembered being served some alcohol.

Then after that he couldn't remember anything but some details. The walk home, the door being open, making out in the hallway, naked in the bed, the girls hot body against his, and the bite mark he had left in her shoulder.

As soon as that was through his brain, he franticly looked around for his clothing. He'd have to tell the girl that was here all about what had happened and that she was now mated to him. How could he have made a mistake, he had no clue but he knew he was in for trouble.

He could only hope that while drunk he had picked a nice person to spend the rest of his life with, until he or she died that is, which he wasn't planning on soon. And by any chance neither was the girl he had slept with.

Finding his clothes he slipped into them and sat back down onto the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, he placed his head into his hands and groaned very softly. The smell of sex from last night was overwhelming and smelling the smell of his mate he was glad that she didn't smell terrible or he didn't know what he would do.

Walking over to the window he unlocked it and slid it open just enough so the fresh air from outside could whisk away all the stuffed up rooms scent.

He just hoped who ever he was mated with could handle the fact that he was a demon… just maybe this once he'd get something nice.

* * *

Kagome could only try and be calm, on the outside at least. Her mind was a whirl of activity. The night's events slowly coming back to her as she started the shower and scrubbed herself, she had slept with a man she didn't know! Scrubbing harder she thought to herself, _oh I hope he isn't some weird stalker guy or is another emotional puppy dog… like Hojo._

As she finished with her shower she sighed as she wrapped the towel around her. Looking in the mirror she noticed a spec of silver on her shoulder, brushing her hand over it she was surprised to find that the silver fleck was still there. Turning around in the mirror and cranking her head at an almost impossible angle she screamed, "Oh God! I'M MATED AT THE AGE OF 16! THE AGE OF 16 DAMMIT!"

* * *

"--MATED AT THE AGE OF 16! AGE OF 16 DAMMIT!" Kurama heard the yell come from somewhere near the room he was sitting in. Standing up he waited a few seconds before making his way from the room and venturing down the hall. 

As he made his way he cautiously made his way through the upper level of the home, opening door as he went, looking for the sound of the scream. Finally he came upon the last door before the end of the hall, as he opened it slowly he heard who ever was inside shift things around.

As the door opened, his eyes were attracted to her intense aura and fiery gaze. Frozen in shock he could only wait for the women in front of him to move to set things in motion.

* * *

After the embarrassing bathroom incident, the two were seated in the living room; neither could find the courage to look into the others eyes. Finally Kagome, unnerved by the silence, broke it. 

"Um . . . What's your name?" Kagome asked him.

Kurama took another sip of his tea before replying, "Shuichi Minamino, but please call me Kurama."

"So uh, I guess, we're kinda stuck together now aren't we." Kagome stated rather asking, while referring to the mating mark that was now on her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess we are. Who would have known…, that I would meet you? I should have had control over myself last night. I'm so sorry, I know it's really sudden, but you have to know. I'm not human, I'm a demon." Kurama confessed his head in his hands again, while his thoughts were racing.

"It's ok… I myself should have been able to control myself. I must… tell you something. I'm not human and I'm not a priestess. I'm a demon… a fox demon. I know really corny. Really to be admitting it like this… It feels like we're in some kind of movie, both of confessing like this. Huh, who would have thought I would be spilling a secret, I haven't even told my closest friend." Kagome said out loud.

Kurama could understand her feelings on that; he also was deceiving his human mother. She knew nothing of the life he led, nothing of the dangerous missions he went on, she knew nothing of his other life.

Not a minute later a yell could be heard through the house, the sound originating from outside. Kurama gave the air a light sniff and registered it as a half demon's scent. Half mortal and the other half dog demon. Watching Kagome, he stayed sitting on the couch and watched. She didn't seem alarmed or frightened, so she must know the half-demon that was here. As she stood up, he stood up with her.

He followed her toward the front door and watched as she went toward the silver head figure; she gave him a glance that told him that he needed to stay in the house or things would get messy.

Going back to the couch he was about to sit back down, but was stopped but a pecking sound against the window. Confused he walked over to the window and watched as an owl, sat down on the windowsill and held out its leg.

He only looked confused at the bird before taking the letter.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Hey there. Edited this chapter a lot, I should say I redid about the whole chapter. Much longer than it originally was, and let's just say, that I feel the rewritten version is written correctly. The other way I had it written was driving me crazy so I hope you enjoy. 

Also I removed the voiced thoughts of him and "Youko Kurama" There is no such thing. I was reading the manga over and he doesn't have two personalities. He has one. So I fixed that and all and I'll work on the next chapter (to be edited and written) tomorrow if I have the time and patience.


	4. Chapter 3

Looking at the letter Kurama read who it was addressed to and had to frown. Who would know that Kagome and his self had just mated? There was no possible way of knowing. And where it was addressed to was also quiet unnerving.

**Mr. and Mrs. Minamino, **

**Higurashi living room**

**1682 Sakura petals' ST.**

**Tokyo, Japan**

There was no way anyone could know the exact location the two had just been. Confused he walked back over to the couch and sat himself down on it while putting the envelope on the table in front of him. Not sure of what he should do, he stood back up and made his way out side.

Even though the look his newly acquired mate had given him, he was going to try and sneak out to see what was going on. Maybe he would be able to find out something about Kagome. The only thing he knew about her was that she was sixteen, a fox demon, and her name.

He crept around the house and watched as she talked to this half-demon. He was shouting something, but it was so rushed he had a hard time of making out what it was. But the look Kagome had on her face told him that it was a good thing. Sighing he decided he should make his appearance right now, before the half breed started doing things he wouldn't want to happen.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Hey there working on this one. Didn't make it longer I do believe I actually made this one shorter but do forgive me I will make the next one even longer that it was I had to work on both of these chapters and unfortunately I've not made much progress with the other one... I got hooked onto the YYH manga. So please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, YYH, or Inuyasha. They belong to their respective creators and distrbutors.


	5. Chapter 4

"Excuse me? May I help you?" Kurama asked as he came out from his hiding spot.

Inuyasha growled and out of habit pushed Kagome behind him and growled, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Shuichi Minamino and I want you to step away from a Kagome," Kurama replied as he gave a light smile.

"Why would I give her to you? Ya stupid mongrel," Inuyasha insulted him as he reached for his sword.

"Inuyasha! No don't hurt him! He's my mate!" Kagome blurted out on accident then it hit her.

Inuyasha could only look at her in shock and in sadness. It had only been a day since he had seen her, and she was mated? But… she was supposed to stay by his side… forever. Why?

"Why? How?" He choked out.

"Why what Inuyasha? Why am I mated?" Kagome questioned confused on what Inuyasha was trying to ask.

"Why are you leaving me? You promised that you would stay by my side, so why are you mated to him?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you made it very clear yesterday, that since I was not Kikyo, that I was weak and pitiful. Let me rephrase it into what you said, 'You are such a weak girl! Why am I always rescuing you from others? It's as if you want to be killed. If you were Kikyo, she'd know how to protect herself.' Isn't that what you said yesterday Inuyasha? You made it painfully clear that since I was not Kikyo, that I was useless."

Inuyasha could only hide his eyes behind his hair and sigh. He had said that yesterday… but he had been frustrated and she had been the closest to him at the time and moment. And not long after he had said that and she had gone home, Naraku had made an ambush thinking he could win. It was only the day after his monthly weakness day, and he had thought that with how many demons he had absorbed the night before,

that he would be stronger than he had.

It was proven he was wrong when he couldn't control Kagura any longer, and with some of the demons in his still being "digested," you could call it, his power hadn't grown as much as he thought. They had attacked mercilessly and somehow had come out on top. There had only been a couple of casualties, but they had been people from the village, not a big loss on Inuyasha's part, but the ones who had died were given a proper and nicely done burial.

"Kagome," A small cute voice Kagome recognized, shouted.

"Shippo, is that you?" Kagome asked shocked looking around for him. When she didn't see him around the area she looked at Inuyasha, as he was pulling something from underneath his hair, Kagome could only wait to see what he would pull out.

"The damn runt was getting on my nerves and wouldn't stop crying after the battle, but after we arrived here he settled down. So take the damn runt." He said in an aggravated tone and threw Shippo over to Kagome and then started to yell, "I'm sorry Kagome, and I'll leave now. Maybe one day we'll see each other again. Good bye."

Kagome could only watch as Inuyasha went to the well house and disappeared inside. When her senses came back to her she dropped to her knees, not caring about the scratches she had now acquired. Looking on at his mate Kurama could only watch as she cried. It was obvious that if he stepped in now, things would turn down the drain. He would wait to tell her about the letter till a little bit later.

* * *

After the earlier shock Kagome had sat there for a couple of hours, tears no longer flowing down her cheeks. When Shippo had given her the other piece of a pink jewel Kagome could only huddle Shippo close to her.

All three of them were now in the living room, and Kurama felt that now would be a good time to bring up the letter.

"Kagome, we received a letter from an owl a couple of hours ago," Kurama said quietly not wanting to upset his mate.

"Did we?" She asked as looked up meeting his eyes, "Who's it from?"

"Not sure, shall we check it out? It's right there on the table," Kurama pointed out and watched as Kagome grabbed the letter and looked up at him confused.

"How would anyone figure out that we are mated? We haven't told anyone but Inuyasha and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to tell anyone from this era anything."

"Odd. Well let's not delay the inevitable, might as well as open it now." With that said Kagome nodded and tore open the letter pulling out a few pieces of parchment. Looking down at the paper she read,

"**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Minamino,**

**I would like to extend an invite to you to become teachers here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to give you each the choice of ****Care of Magical Creatures ****or ****Defense Against the Dark Arts****. The subject, ****Care of Magical Creatures****, is a subject that requires less wand use and more knowledge on magical animals. On the other hand, ****Defense Against the Dark Arts**** requires the use of the wand a lot more and most of the classes. It is up to each of you, if you decide to accept, on who will teach what course. Please write your answer on the back of this letter.**

**Thank you,**

**Deputy Headmistress,**

**Minerva McGonagall**"

Kagome blinked and looked at the letter in shock, school of magic? Witchcraft? Wizardly? This had to be a joke, just a simple gag being played by Kurama.

"Ok Kurama, that was funny, you really had me going." Kagome said laughing at herself for believing it.

"Seriously, I mean come on school or witchcraft and wizardly."

"Kagome, this isn't a prank. I'm not pulling your leg. Look right over there," Kurama pointed over to the window, "there's the owl that delivered the message. Do you really think I'd go to the hassle of tracking an owl down, finding some parchment, ink, and a quill, all in a matter of a couple of hours?"

"I don't know, would you?" Kagome asked her laughing having died into a quiet nothing.

Kurama could only give her a look that told her he didn't do it. Sighing Kagome continued, "Ok so if you didn't do it and no one else knows, then I guess this has to be real… So um should we do it?"

"Well I don't know we have to look at the pros and the cons. So let's see. The pro's of this would be that we get to learn something new and exciting, the other part of this is that we would be discovering a world that is not know to hardly anyone but them. But the cons would be that we'd have to leave our families, we wouldn't be seeing our friends, and we'd be leaving a world we've known since our births."

Kagome looked around, to her, leaving home right now would be the best thing. Despite not having seen her family for over a week, "Kurama, what's your decision? For me…, I do believe I would go. Being here, at home… right now brings back a lot of memories I don't want to relive and remember. I know really selfish and cowardly of me right? But right now I really need to be away."

Kurama nodded. Thing's here were calm and he could use with a vacation, the world wasn't about to end, no evil A or S class demons trying to open portals, and most of all, no tournaments. So things should be going fine here. Nodding to himself he replied, "Yes, I do believe a change in the scenery for me also would be lovely, and that's ok. When you're ready to face your past, we will come back, together."

"Well I'll write the reply, you should call your mother and tell her of your plans. It would cause a lot of trouble for her if she didn't know you were going. Besides who will know when we can come back home to visit?" Kagome said as she grabbed a pencil off the table and began writing back.

"Yes that does sound right. She'll probably want to meet somewhere; do you have any good ideas on where we should meet?" Kurama asked as he walked over to the phone.

"Yeah, my mom's boyfriend has this restaurant. It's sort of a fancy place, its really pretty and all its right here in Tokyo, would that be fine?" Kagome looked up from the letter and watched as Kurama dialed the numbers on the phone.

"It's perfect, what's the name of the restaurant?"

"Uhm I think it is… Rosy Red. Something like that."

Kurama nodded and waited as the call was being put through. After a couple of seconds someone from Kurama's house picked up. Finishing the letter, Kagome resealed it in the envelope and opened the living room window, giving it to the owl to take back.

"Hello? Mother? It's Shuichi." Kagome walked over to Kurama and sat next to him, listening to Kurama talk to his mother.

"Shuichi dear," Kagome heard, "I was worried when you didn't come home last night! You didn't tell me you were going to be out all night dear, I was very worried!"

Kurama looked very guilty and replied, "I know mother… I've very sorry. It was a last minute decision, and I regret not contacting you when I made the decision. I would like to meet you this afternoon; to introduce you to my new girlfriend. Would it be alright to meet at the restaurant, Rosy Red?"

"Oh why Shuichi, it'd be a pleasure! It's about time you found a nice young girl. Hanging out with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara, all the time had me thinking dear. Not that there is anything wrong with it, but it is just so nice to think the Minamino name will continue on!"

Kagome giggled and got off the couch and picked up Shippo, who had fell asleep earlier on. She silently made her way up the stairs and into her room, leaving Kurama to finish his phone conversation in private. Pulling back the covers she gently slid Shippo from her arms and into her bed and covered him up, giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and almost shutting the door, only leaving an inch and a half of space open.

Sighing she made her way down the stairs and back into the living room to find Kurama had finished and was in deep thought. "Hey there, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just waiting for you to call your mother as well. I told my mother that we'd meet there in three hours or so. Hope that's fine," Kurama said watching Kagome.

"Yup that's fine. Now it's just the thing of contacting my mother and seeing if she can make it. I do believe she's only in Yokohama, I do hope she has her cell phone on her." Kagome sighed as she picked up the phone herself and dialed her mothers cell phone number, or what she really though it was.

"Hello?" A female voice on the other end answered.

"Momma? It's me Kagome." Kagome pleased that she had gotten the number correct continued, "Momma where are you right now?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm on a tour right now of Yokohama! I haven't been here in so long it's refreshing, but I know that you need something so what is it?"

"Momma I need you to meet us at your boyfriends restaurant in three hours, can you make it?"

On the other end it was silent for a few seconds, other than the noise in the background, and soon the voice of her mother's replied, "I can do that honey. And what do you mean by us?"

"Well momma, I want you to meet my new err… boyfriend." Kagome said nervously biting on her lower lip at the same time.

"Kagome Higurashi, don't tell me you did what I think you did." Her mother said in a warning tone.

"Err, what are you thinking of mother?" Kagome asked suddenly very nervous that her mother would have a fit.

"You went out last night and got a bar tender to give you some alcohol and got drunk. Then while drunk you met a guy, he escorted you home, you both did something I can't say this moment, and then woke up to find yourselves 'married.' Am I correct?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

In a whispered voice Kagome answered, "Yes mother… it's just as you just said."

"Kagome dear. I was hoping not to hear that… but I guess I'm not shocked. I'll be there in three hours. I'm not happy with you right this second but… just let me cool off. I'll talk to you when I see you." With that Mrs. Higurashi hung up and Kagome sat there tears at the corner of her eyes. She was hoping it wouldn't have come to that, her mother having done the same thing when she was young, only having been a few years older than her.

Kurama hugged Kagome close to him and brushed her tears from her face, "Just give her time to cool down. I think she was just shocked."

Kagome looked up at Kurama and nodded. Sighing she pulled away from the warm embrace and walked over to the couch. Plopping down she patted the seat next to her, watching Kurama walk over to her. As he sat down he wrapped an arm around her. Everything that was going on was so rushed, the drinking, the sex, and the marriage, everything that was happening. Things were as if someone was playing with a clock and making event's happen earlier than they were supposed to.

Sighing he rested his head on top of hers for a while, before deciding that he need a shower. "Hey Kagome, I'm going to take a shower, can you wash my clothes for me?"

"Ah yeah sure, but I also think we have of my dad's old clothes up in the attic, so I'll check up there after I put your clothes in the washer. If I find anything I'll set the clothes outside the door." Kagome replied.

As she walked away she heard the shower come to life, as the water beat down upon the plastic bottom. As she made her way up into the attic, she could still hear the raining drops from the shower head. She could imagine seeing the little drops of water rain down, some hitting Kurama while many others hit the ground.

For some reason hearing the sound of the shower going, calmed some of her nerves. As she pulled out a box she unconsciously pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Pushing the box back she walked back down the attic stairs and neatly placed the clothes outside the bathroom door. Grabbing the dirty clothes that were set to the other side she made her way back down stairs and walked into the laundry room. Looking at the basket there were some clothes that needed to be washed.

Since there wasn't enough for a pile of darks and white, she threw all the clothes in carefully reading the instructions on the tags, so not to ruin the uniform. Smiling she threw the uniform into the washer and checked the dryer. Fortunately there were no clothes that needed to be folded.

* * *

Soon Kurama emerged from the bathroom dressed in the clothes Kagome had given him and made his way down stairs. As he did so he scrubbed at his hair with the towel trying to get it as dry as he could. When he finished he looked up to find the little fox demon the half-breed had brought looking at him in curiosity.

"Yes?" Kurama asked as he made his way to the couch.

"Why does momma smell like you?" the little fox asked as he made his way over cautiously. The red head smelled like a human, but had demon energy in him.

"Ah, I did not know that she had a mate already, a bit young to be having a child isn't she?" Kurama asked confused.

"Kagome isn't my real momma. Both my real parents were killed by these really mean brothers. And when I met up with them, Kagome-mamma saved me from them. And Inuyasha beat them to smithereens! Well actually they died, but they deserved it those nasty brothers!" Shippo explained.

"Ah, I see," Kurama nodded. The kid was barely ten years old, yet he'd seen death, but that was part of a demons life.

"So Kagome doesn't have a mate then?"

"Nope! She did have a wolf prince after her, but he was an idiot, and Inuyasha was an idiot too, always running to his first lover, which she was dead, her body was made out of CLAY!! I mean how disgusting and ew is that! Ugh. So, why does mama smell like you? You never answered me."

"I guess you can call me papa from now on," Kurama replied glancing over and giving Shippo a big smile.

Shippo's eyes got wide, whipping his head to look up at Kurama he stuttered out, "Are… Are you serious?"

"Why, yes I am! You can say we met on accident and that the mating was also an accident, but I feel comfortable around her," Kurama explained as he looked up at the ceiling.

"P-papa… Can… can I sit on your lap?" Shippo asked shyly.

The only response Shippo got was Kurama lifting up out of his seat and onto his lap.

* * *

The three stood outside the restaurant, their mothers having yet to arrive. Kagome, knowing her mother, had had her boyfriend reserve a secluded spot for this kind of talk. Groaning mentally to herself, Kagome tried to prepare herself.

Kurama glanced at his mate, and adopted son, then the building. It was a nice building, a one story. Just by the outside he could tell that the inside was very large, the ceiling very tall and elaborate. It had a touch of western to the building, more of a Victorian gothic style. Very nice touch he would have to say.

Glancing once again at his wife, he grabbed her hand and led her into the building. Talking to the hostess he got their table and pulled the chair out both for Kagome and Shippo.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he took his own seat.

"No, but I'll have to deal with it, for right now. I'm going to try and relax, even if it's for a little bit. So um tell me about your mom." Kagome said and she took a deep breath.

"Well, my mom is really caring. She goes out of her way to do things for me. She also has supported me in the things I've done. She doesn't really ask me questions on where I go for long absences, although she doesn't know on how many I go on. She's a big sweet heart and just recently got married who has a son, whose name is also Shuichi. He is few years younger than me though." Kurama finished as he stood up,

"And she's here right now."

Kagome startled also stood up and stood next to Kurama. She slightly bowed. Standing straight up again she shook Mrs. Minamino's hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Higurashi, Kagome."

"Oh! It's very nice to meet you Higurashi-san, I'm Minamino, Shiori. It's a pleasure."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine. It's wonderful to meet you!"

Mrs. Minamino turned to look at her son and walked over to him and enveloped him into a caring hug.

"Shuichi dear I've missed you so much! It's been a couple of days. How are things over and Yusuke-kun's place?"

"Things are going very well over there, mother." Kurama replied and pulled out his mothers chair and pushed it in for her when she sat, doing the same for Kagome again.

Shiori looked around the table and noticed Shippo coloring on a piece of paper he had found.

"Oh and who might this little one be?" She asked as she watched him color still.

"Oh! How rude of me! This here is Shippo. My son," Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh dear, how old are you?" Shiori asked.

"I'm only sixteen ma'am. Is there a problem?" Kagome asked confused.

"To have a child as such a young age, you must have been twelve or so…" Shiori said in disappointment.

Gaining a look of realization on her face, Kagome chuckled, "Oh! I'm sorry Shippo is my adopted son. Not by legal standards but he is like a son to me and a mother to him."

"Oh," Shiori said blushing over her mistake, "how rude of me! I'm sorry to jump to such conclusions."

"No it's quite ok. Do not worry about it." Kagome said accepting the apology. "My mother should be here soon. I wonder what's keeping her…"

"Kagome dear, I'm here." A female voice from behind her said.

"Mama! You're here!" Kagome shoved herself out of her chair and turned around enveloping her mother into a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too dear. Now shall we get to the point of this meeting?" Kagome's mother asked as she sat besides Shiori. "Ah I am by the way Kagome's mother, Nana Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shiroi smiled, "I am Shiroi Minamino, and it's also a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome sat back down again at the table. At the moment a waitress took the time to get everyone's order. Smiling the waitress told them that she'd soon be back with the drinks.

"Now Kagome dear please do explain to us on why we are here." Mrs. Higurashi commanded in a light voice.

"Well, alright then. Please do not be outraged at us for this. Last night I had just gotten back from a really far a way place, and was hungry and I had money saved up at home so I decided to go to a restaurant well, when I had gotten in there, I hadn't realized that it was a bar. It had been a long and tiring week so I had asked for something to drink and what I didn't realize was that I had been given sake. After drinking it, I had a couple of more and was totally drunk. As I was leaving I had run into Kurama, here on my way out."

"Ah, yes we had met up," Kurama took up the story here, "I myself had wandered into the bar and gotten drunk. And I offered to walk her home. This to my surprise was a shrine. And from the front door to this morning I don't remember much, but sometime in the night we had… gotten married somehow with out papers or rings. But this morning I woke up to find that we both had tattoos on our shoulders. Now um, please don't be angry with us… This marriage if it was as easy as it could have been, we could have divorced but seeing as this is a marriage neither of us could back out of… Well we are now, Mr. and Mrs. Minamino."

Kurama finished and waited for the reactions of his mother and Kagome's.

"Shuichi… dear do tell me why you were out drinking sake?" Shiori said as folded her hands underneath her chin, a very disdainful look covering her face.

"It… was a spur of the moment idea mother… I had seen Kagome enter the shop, so I did as well without bothering to read the sign at all. Now I usually do read the sign but I was just worn out."

"I'm not very happy with this news…. Not very happy at all," Shiroi said as she looked straight into her sons' eyes.

Just then the waitress came back and set their drinks down, "What can I get you?"

* * *

The group watched as the waitress left with their order before continuing their conversation.

"That's not all of it," Kagome continued, "we… received this envelop by owl… and well its self explanatory and we haven't told anyone but you two and one other person… and there is no way any one could have found out about our marriage that quickly."

Mrs. Higurashi leaned over and read the note with Shiori. During the couple of minutes their faces were impassive, neither Kurama nor Kagome could find any surprise on their mothers faces.

"This is news to me Kagome…," Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked up from the letter. Taking a sip of her drink, Mrs. Higurashi continued. "But what about school here Kagome? The jewel? You have so many things going on here would you be able to teach children your age, younger, or older than you?"

"I'm not sure mama. I wanted to consult you first before I made my decision. I want your blessing for my marriage also… The jewel is complete. Inuyasha and the others finished it last night. School here? Mama I'm failing my classes from missing school. There's nothing here I can really do…. I'd feel useless without having a purpose."

"You should already know you have my blessings. And my dear I understand. You have my permission to go."

"Oh! Thank you mama! Thank you!" Kagome said as she stood up and gave her mother a hug.

Giggling lightly, Nana hugged her back and sat back down.

Shiori looked at her son, she didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to. Sighing she stood up and walked to her son pulled him up from his seat and gave him a big hug. Letting him go she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

Kurama gave his mother a smile and grabbed her in a hug, not letting her go until he felt it was right. "Thanks mom, this means a lot to me, it really does. "

"I know dear, that's why I'm letting you go. So... be happy and make me proud alright?"

"Yeah, I will don't worry."

The dinner and night finished in a relaxing and even mood.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to their respective creators and distributors.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Kagome and Kurama were disturbed from their sleep. The gentle but loud knocking on the door, rung out through the house. Sighing Kagome got up from her and Kurama's bed and made her way to the door, straightening her clothes and hair out.

Opening the door she came face to face with an old man with a long beard which was long enough to tuck into his belt. Blink her eyes she raised an eye brow and asked, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, young lady. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I decided that I would like to take you two to Diagon alley. I know I showed up a little early, but we need to get a head start. We need to get both of you un-enrolled from your schools. Maybe if we have enough time I can teach you some of the simpler spells, but you really won't need them." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. Please come in and have a seat. My name is Kagome, but I do believe you know my name as the envelope you sent was addressed to me and my husband." Kagome said opening the door wider and letting him in. Dumbledore stepped in and took her shoes off, and followed Kagome.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?" Kagome asked as she opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the apple juice.

"Oh tea would be fine, but let me get it," Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand.

"Oh no! I just can't let you. You're a guest here. Let me, let me." Kagome said as she picked up the kettle and filled it with water. Putting it on the stove she turned on the electric stove and waited. Minutes later Dumbledore was drinking his tea.

"Thank you dear."

"Excuse me let me go and get dressed and I'll introduce you to my husband and son."

"Take as long as you need." Dumbledore said waving his hand.

Making her way to her room, she stopped at Shippo's room and opened the door. Looking at his bed she found him to be under the blankets in a little bundle. Chuckling softly she made her way in and pulled the covers down.

"Shippo, honey, come on you need to get up. We have company. Come on, wake up sleepy head."

Shippo moaned and reached for the blankets that had previously covered him and whined. Cracking one eye open he asked in a sleepy tired voice, "Momma why do I have to get up. I'm tired."

Giggling Kagome pulled out clothes for Shippo and set them on his bed, just as he was sitting up.

"We have a guest and I bet he would like to meet you."

"Oh ok momma. I'll get dressed and go to the kitchen."

"Good, good," Kagome said and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before making her way to her own room.

Walking into the room she saw Kurama finish pulling on his shirt.

"Hey, Mr. Dumbledore is here. He would like to take us to Diagon Alley. Where that is I have no idea, but I think it's for us to get our things for Hogwarts."

"Ah, alright, I'll go meet him then," Kurama said, walking over to Kagome and giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Grabbing some jeans, a shirt, and other necessities, Kagome hurried up and dressed. She grabbed a brush and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Deciding she was as ready as ever she went back to the kitchen and found both Kurama and Dumbledore in a discussion over something, with Shippo eating a bowl of cereal.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"We were talking about what we need to arrange with our schools." Kurama replied as he looked over at her and smiled.

Blushing Kagome took a seat and looked over at Dumbledore, "So do we need to un-enroll from our current schools?"

"Yes, if your parents don't mind, I'd like to be your guardian for the day. Your parents' wont mind, will they?"

"Mine, not at all. Momma already gave me permission."

"Ah. Mother wont mind."

"Well then, everything is all set. After breakfast we'll be on our way!" Dumbledore exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Kagome had called into her school and set up an appointment with the principle. The secretary hadn't sounded too happy when she had talked to her, so when she hung up she was very happy to be off the phone. Smiling she had let Kurama have the phone, like Kagome he had scheduled an appointment for that afternoon.

Upon arriving at Kagome's school, Shippo was a mass of energy. He looked around at all the new and exciting things that weren't in the past. By the time they were in the building, Shippo had to be held in Kurama's arms so he wouldn't run off. Upon arriving at the main office, Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door. Walking over to the secretary, Kagome explained that she was here to see the principle.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Higurashi," the secretary droned, "the principle can see you right now."

Muttering thanks, the small four person group made their way into the office.

"Ah Kagome Higurashi, how are you my dear? You are fairing well I hope?" the principle asked waving to them to sit down.

"Ah yes sir, I'd doing good. I'd like to talk to you about switching out of the school. I've brought someone who can explain the situation better."

"And that would be this man here?" The principle asked gesturing to Dumbledore.

"Yes, that would be me. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I run a boarding school in Scotland. I would like to discus with you on Kagome switching schools. We've heard that she has been getting frequently sick and has a hard time catching up in school. We already have her mothers' permission but Mrs. Higurashi thought it would be better if I was to explain to you what would be going on.

"You see, we have a hospital built in to our school as we cater to teens that have very serious medical problems that affect their ability to learn. Each student is given a group of tutors when they are unable to attend class, meaning that they will not miss anything. So you see I'd like to fill out the papers for Kagome on where she will be attending, if you don't mind." Dumbledore explained.

Nodding the principle pulled out some papers. "Yes, yes. This sounds like a very good idea. It will be a sad thing to see you go, but if it is for your own good then it is fine. May I ask who this young man and boy are?"

"Oh! Please excuse me, this here is my husband, Kurama Minamino, and this little boy here is Shippo, my son." Kagome explained.

A disappointed look came across the principles face but disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Soon the paper work was filled out and the group was ready to leave. They all bid the principle thank you and left.

* * *

Out side the school Kagome sighed and stretched.

"Geez, I thought he was going to blow a gasket when I said son. Although I'm glad that that's over."

"Oh! Kagome is that really you?"

Turning around Kagome came face to face with three girls.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Kagome!" They squealed, jumping out and hugging her. "I can't believe it's you! It's been so long! How have you been? Last we heard you were home sick with the flu."

"Ah yeah I was, but now I'm better, but I'm being transferred to another school, one that's better for my health. Well we must be going bye!"

Kagome waved, grabbed the other three and dragged them off, knowing that the three girls would have to get to class soon.

* * *

Kurama's school was absolutely amazing. The outside of the building was a pristine white, the grass trimmed nicely, and to the left they had a beautiful small fountain.

"This... school is huge! You went here? Wow!" Kagome said her mouth open a little.

"Yeah this is where I go," Kurama replied staring at the school in a bore. "Well shall we be going?"

"Yeah, sure I guess." Kagome said and waited for Kurama to take the lead.

Leading the way, Kurama led them through the building to the main office. Throughout the way, Shippo and Kagome had managed to stay quiet and not ask any questions. Although Dumbledore was looking around in curiosity.

Opening the door, he held it open for the other three.

Sitting at the desk was a middle aged man who looked up at their arrival. "Ah Mr. Minamino, how are you?"

"Ah Mr. Takuma I'm doing fine and how about you?"

"I'm good thank you. So what can I do for you?"

"Ah I have to talk to the principal is he in?"

"Yes, but he's talking with a student, but it should be ending right about now." Glancing toward the office he smiled as the door opened and the student stepped out bowing before leaving.

"Ah and look there, go on ahead and go in."

"Thank you Mr. Takuma." Smiling Kurama led them into the office.

Sitting at his desk, the principal was mumbling to himself as he filled out paper work and checking off a list.

"Mr. Sato, I would like to talk about me transferring out."

"Transferring out? Now why would you need to do that? Here, all of you have a seat." Mr. Sato pointed to the chairs that were spread out.

"Thank you," Kurama said.

"Now about this transferring out? Have you gotten your mothers permission? And may I ask who these three others?"

"Also, yes I have gotten my mothers permission, but as you can see she isn't here, though my mother did ask my grandfather to come. And yes you may ask this here is Kagome, my wife. In her lap is my son, Shippo, and next to them is my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore."

Straitening his back, Mr. Sato looked over Kagome and Shippo before smiling. Next he looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

"And this is where I come in," Dumbledore smiled, "my grandson has decided that he would like to move to Scotland with me."

"Ah will he need to have any transcripts transferred or will he be starting off on a new transcript?"

"He'd be started off on a new transcript. There would be no work on your part except for the filing that the student has left."

"Ah well that's not too much of a problem, is there anything else?"

"Nope that should be."

"Thank you for informing me I really appreciate it. You just don't know how many mothers and fathers pull the children from the school and don't inform us until we get a notice from the new school informing them that the student will not be attending our school for the new year. Thank you and have a god school year."

Smiling he nodded his head and stood up to shake hands with each of them.

* * *

"Well that went better than I expected," Kurama said as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Oh yes much better than what my principal did." Kagome giggled.

Smiling Dumbledore looked at the happy family and smiled.

* * *

Upon arriving home, the family and guest heard two very loud voices coming from the apartment. Giving each other a wary glance, Kurama slowly opened the door and mouthed to Kagome to stay out here. Frowning she nodded and held Shippo closer to her body.

From inside the voices were even louder now that they weren't being muffled completely by the door and walls. Stealthily he made his way toward the living room and peaked around the corner and mentally smacked himself in the head. It was only Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

Laughing lightly, I entered the room completely. "So would you mind telling me _why_ you guys are in my apartment?"

"Kurama!" it seemed as if Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in shock. Glancing toward Hiei he saw the little smirk on his face. _You little bastard_, I thought. All of a sudden I saw his eyes glance past me and to something that was behind me. Turning my head I found Kagome standing behind me, Shippo behind her legs, and Dumbledore with his wand out not sure what to expect.

"Relax everyone. Guys I would like you to meet my mate, Kagome, my son, Shippo, and our guest, Albus Dumbledore. Kagome, Shippo, Dumbledore, I would like to introduce you to my best friends, here we have Yusuke, next to him is Kuwabara, and lastly we have Hiei." Grinning I pulled them further into the living room for all of could be seated.

Smiling Kagome gingerly sat down next to Yusuke and sat Shippo on her lap. Smiling while he put his wand away, he sat down next to Kuwabara. Taking the seat next to Kagome, I laced out hands together to make sure everyone in the room knew that I trusted her and would harm anyone who came near.

"So back to my previous question would you all mind telling me why you are in my apartment?"

"Uh... It's a business thing, from Koenma," Yusuke replied. Kurama narrowed his eyes; _I can't believe he was sending us on another mission. Not even a month ago we had returned from Makai. Huffing in annoyance I nodded my head._

Letting go of Kagome's hand he stood up, "I'll be right back ok?"

Kagome nodded and watched as the four of them left the room. Glancing down toward Shippo, she saw him nodding off into slumber and stood up also. "Please excuse me for a moment; it seems that the day has worn out Shippo. I'll be right back. Also would you like anything from the kitchen?"

"No thank you dear. I'll be fine, besides if I need anything I have my wand," Dumbledore replied and smiled gently. Bowing slightly Kagome left the room and went to put Shippo in bed. As she was pulling down the covers his eyes peaked open and asked, "Papa will still be here tomorrow right?"

"Yes he should be, now come on love, let's get you into bed." Kagome answered as she tucked him in.

"I love you mama," he whispered as he fell asleep.

"I love you too," Kagome replied as she felt her heart swell with affection.

Leaving the room she made her way back to the living room. Sighing she sat back on the couch and lifted her head up to the ceiling. Hearing a chuckle she looked over to where Dumbledore sat and watched as he pulled out his wand again.

_It's so crazy to really learn that there are wizards and witches alive. Man I just can't believe this! Seriously though, this has to be the weirdest thing in my life. Next thing Kagome knew, she was seeing things floating. _

Whipping her head toward Dumbledore she watched as his wand movements controlled the items as they floated about. It was just amazing. Settling back down she waited for her mate to come back.

* * *

As soon as they were in the master bedroom, Yusuke was the first to speak, "Oh wow! Kurama! Jeeze couldn't keep it in your pants could you? And a mate? Work fast much, or were you just that horny?"

"Yusuke! Yes I could 'keep it in my pants' as you say it, and yes a mate. Also I don't 'work fast' and I wasn't just horny. It's none of your business on who I mate at this moment. Now tell me what this mission is about? Is it long term or short term?"

"It's a long term mission; we are supposed to infiltrate some school. Koenma says theirs a secret underworld war going on and some evil guy is getting demons under his control. They aren't very powerful demons but he said the demons could cause a lot of harm or damage if left in the human world."

"I can't do it this time Yusuke. I've got a wife and child. If it had been short termed I could do it but with what's going on now. I can't. I know this is going to be weird but I'm going to Scotland to teach."

"You can't do that! Kurama we need you! This school Hogwarts needs us!"

"Hogwarts? Koenma wants to infiltrate Hogwarts?" Kurama asked shocked. Receiving three nods he continued, "The headmaster of Hogwarts is sitting in my living room right now. He's the one who offered me the position to teach... Then this means I can work on the mission with you. Alright tell Koenma I'll gladly accept this mission. Although tell him this will be my last mission that I will ever do."

Yusuke nodded his head and waited for Kurama to lead them back to the living room.

* * *

Kagome looked up as her mate walked into the room with the three other boys. They looked a bit more serious but still carried the happy attitude around. Smiling she scooted over to make room for the other boys but was turned down.

"Sorry, it is getting late and I need to get home soon. Shizuru will kick my ass if I don't study for the upcoming test I have in school." Kuwabara said as he made his toward the door. Bowing to Kagome and Dumbledore he exited the apartment. Hiei followed after him without even saying a word. Yusuke didn't bother with the bowing but he did hug Kagome, welcoming her to the family. Waving good bye to Kurama and Dumbledore he left the apartment.

"Well... That was slightly different than normal." Kagome muttered but still smiling.

"Well Mr. Dumbledore, I let me show you where you can sleep, Kagome go on a head to bed. I'll be there in a minute or so." Kurama said as he led Dumbledore to another room.

Stretching a bit, Kagome made her way to the bedroom and got into her pajamas. Pulling the covers down, she slipped into bed and into a dreamless sleep. A few minutes later, Kurama was slipping into bed next to her.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Finally I have Finished the chapter! And yes the f in finished DOES need to be capitalized just because I say so. Just playing, But anyways I'm happy to present you with this chapter of DATAH. Next edited chapter... Will be soon... I hope...

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators and publishers. I am merely using them for my own purposes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Entering the apartment, Yusuke slipped off his shoes and passed by the living room where his mother was passed out on the couch. Sighing he shook his head and made his way to his bedroom.

Closing his door gently, Yusuke plopped down on his bed and let out a little chuckle, "So he's got a mate has he? Let's see if I can remember any dirt on the guy. Embarrass him a bit. Yes that sounds like a plan..."

Yusuke slowly drifted off, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

* * *

Hiei sat in his tree in shock. Kurama had finally taken on a mate, one that already had a kid. What was he thinking? Was Kurama that dumb? The girl must have been from a harem or she must have conned him into it... Right? Growling to himself, he stood up and decided he would do a little research on where this girl was from, and maybe a little research on this Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Kuwabara sat on his bed, his books open and resting on his pillows but he was far to distracted to be reading. One of his best friends, had gotten married! Well mated in demon terms but it was still a marriage! Sighing he turned back to his studies, but the thought never left his mind.

* * *

Kagome woke up bright and early, feeling refreshed and ready for the upcoming day. Slipping out of an interesting position, Kagome stretched and made her way over to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Dressing quickly she slipped silently out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. Trying to make as little noise as possible she pulled out the necessary pans and gathered the necessary ingredients for her English/Japanese breakfast.

Setting the table for four, she turned around only to run into a smooth broad chest. Stiffening she inhaled deeply and relaxed. Smiling gently she looked up into his deep green eyes. He gently smiled down at her and leaned down kissing her jaw before looking deep into her eyes. Searching for permission, he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away.

Chuckling he sidestepped her and sat down at the table. Snapping out of her shock Kagome blushed and began to grab plates of food bringing them to the table. After getting all the food on the table she was greeted with a smile from Dumbledore as he took his seat at the table.

Before sitting down herself, Kagome went and collected Shippo and brought him to the table. Smiling at his momma, Shippo waited for her to sit down before he started for the food. Together the group had a peaceful breakfast.

With help from Dumbledore the dishes were done in a matter of minutes. Which led to the group sitting down in the living room.

"So what do we need to do today?" Kagome asked Dumbledore.

"We will need to go to Diagon Alley to gather your stuff. You might want to pack a couple of bags for the rest of the school year. I do believe this will be the last time in a while you will be in Japan. The train will here early this year seeing as we will be having transfer students attending. Now, as soon as you're packed, we'll have to leave."

Nodding, both Kurama and Kagome packed their bags and made last minute phone calls to their parents.

* * *

"Now! Since no one here can apparate, we'll be taking the Floo network! Now all you will do is take a pinch of dust, and throw it in the fire and then step in and shout out 'Leaky Caldron.' Also make sure you pronounce and speak clearly or you might end up somewhere else. Last night before I went to bed, I registered your fireplace so we could travel."

Smiling gently Dumbledore pulled out a little bag and his wand. Pointing at the unlit fire place he muttered something underneath his breath and the group watched as a fire lit.

"Now who would like to be first?" Dumbledore examined.

"I will," Kurama said and walked up to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of dust from Dumbledore along the way.

Throwing the dust into the fire he stepped in and called out, "Leaky Caldron!"

In a swirl he was gone. Kagome and Shippo both blinked their eyes and looked around. Not sure on what to do Kagome walked with Shippo over to Dumbledore and he only smiled and gave her the dust.

Following what Kurama did, the two stepped into the fire and called out, "Leaky Caldron," at the same time.

Blowing out the fire place, Dumbledore left the apartment with a crack.

* * *

Kurama stumbled out of the fireplace and straightened. So many different smells assaulted his sensitive nose, and he resisted bringing his hand up to cover it. Looking around he noticed, all sorts of people were in the pub. A few minutes later he was almost knocked off his feet as his mate and child came through.

"Sorry about that Kurama!" Kagome giggled as she stood up from the ground, watching Kurama.

"It's quite alright," Kurama said as he pulled Shippo up into his arms.

A moment later, Dumbledore appeared next to them, and three tensed.

"Ah, now now, no need to get all tense. What I just did was apparition. Now, lets head to Diagon Alley!"

Relaxing a bit, but not completely, the group of three followed Dumbledore to a walled off area.

"What are we doing here?" Shippo asked as he watch the older man pull out his wand.

Chuckling to himself, Dumbledore only tapped the wall in certain places and the trio watched as the wall opened up to greet them with a street full of people bustling about.

"And here we have Diagon Alley," the aged man said.

"Oh wow, its certainly busy right now!" Kagome exclaimed as she stepped past the entrance and into the street, the rest of them following her.

"Yes it is quite marvelous isn't it?"

"Oh yes, yes it is indeed." Kurama answered.

"Now, we'll have to go to the bank and withdrawal some money. So please follow me."

The triad followed the headmaster to a huge white building that was crooked. Walking up the steps, they entered the building and looked around. There were goblins sitting at very high desks, most of them were dealing with customers, but there were a couple of desks open. Looking toward Dumbledore they walk along with him as he moves toward one of the desk.

All around they got a couple of looks from other patrons, some good looks, others bad, but it was all ignored. Walking up to a goblin, Dumbledore cleared his throat. Looking up the goblin stopped stamping some papers and asked in a thick and muffled voice, "What can I do for you today?"

"I need to draw money from accounts 568399, 857847, and 874839, please." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, right away sir!" The Goblin squeaked out. "Emerson escort these… what should I call you?"

"Mrs. And Mr. Minamono, Dumbledore, will do." Kagome said.

"Yes, Emerson please escort Mrs. And Mr. Minamono to their vaults please. Treat them with respect!" The goblin said in an angry voice.

"Yes, sir!" The goblin said in a squeaky voice. Emerson directed them to a cart and let them climb in. As soon as he knew they were all strapped in, he called out the first vault number.

The ride was very different and very relaxing compared to the usual roller coaster up and down movements.

When they reached the first vault, 568399, the goblin asked politely for the key. As Emerson opened the vault, a bright light flashed only to die out. Looking in everyone stared amazed at the treasure that was held inside. There were piles of galleons, sickles, and nuts, but it wasn't all that was in there. There were magnificent jewels such as rubies, crystals, currency from other countries, and more. Grabbing a bag from Dumbledore Kagome got out and filled the little sack full to the brim.

Walking out of the vault, Emerson closed the huge door and followed Kagome back to the gate handing the key to Kagome. They next stopped at Kagomes' vault, which also held a great amount of money and items. The last stop was by Kuramas' vault which was the biggest of them all. Inside was artifacts from thousands of years ago, wizard currency, and too many items to really see all.

With the closing of the last vault, they made there way up to the first level of the bank and left. Coming upon a little café, the group of four sat down at an outside table. Just as Dumbledore was about to order himself some tea, a tawny owl swept down and landed in front of him.

Taking the letter that was offered, he smile turned to a frown. Sighing he stood up and looked at the three, "I'm sorry it seems that there has been some emergency at the school and I am need. If possible I'll try to come back, but I can not guarantee anything sorry.

"That's ok, I think we can manage from here. Besides its not like we need to get all the items the students need," Kagome said.

"Yes that is true... Would it be possible for you three to attend the school on the train?" Dumbledore asked genuinely worried.

""Oh yes it is, don't worry about it. We'll do fine." Kurama replied this time, but paused, "...But do we need tickets to get on?"

"Ah yes... I'll owl them to you tonight. Thank you for reminding me, now I must be off so if will excuse me." With a crack he was gone.

Kagome smiled at the waiter and ordered some food for the group.

* * *

After eating lunch, the group sat at the table gazing about.

"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Lets go get our wands first!" Shippo cried out. Nodding the group paid for the bill and left the restaurant, making their way towards _Olivander Wands Fine wand makers since 382 B.C._

* * *

_Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! New edited chapter seven! Uwah!! I'm so proud of my self. XD Man It took me a while to come up with something to fix the things and make them fit more. Anyways this chapter was extended by two to three pages yay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anime mentioned. Or Harry Potter, I am merely using them for my own pleasure and to entertain. _


	8. Chapter 7

"That's a great idea but... Where is Olivanders?"

"Maybe, we should ask somebody," Kagome suggested.

"Yes, that would be a great idea. Now, who do we ask?" Kurama asked his mate, while looking around.

"Um... How 'bout that bushy haired girl? She looks trustful enough." Kagome said pointing to a girl that's hair was bushy; but was straitening.

"Yes... She does look trustful, and nice."

Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo walked over to the wild haired girl, "Excuse us, Miss."

The girl turned around, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Can you tell us where, Olivanders is?" Kurama asked, flashing a smile.

"Y-yes, I can show you," The girl stuttered blushing, "By the way, my name is Hermione Granger. What are yours?"

"Oh! My name is Kagome. This is my husband, Kurama or Shuichi -which ever one you want to call him- and our son, Shippo." Kagome said happily.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock, her mouth hanging open. The three behind her stopped confused at her sudden behavior. "What is wrong Ms. Granger?"

"Wait... You _are married?_ B-B-But you and him _look _like you're _no_ older than _sixteen_!"

"Whoops... I forgot about that, Shippo is adopted, and us getting married was an accident... you could say. You could call this our honeymoon!" Kagome said blushing, at her mistake, while looking at her feet.

"Y-y-you mean, your _newlyweds_!" Hermione exclaimed more than asked.

"Yes, just two days ago, Mr. Dumbledore came and got us," Kurama said.

I don't like him that much, his aura gives off that he lies when he's in a tight spot and when he's not. Both Kagome and Kurama thought.

"You've already met Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, turning her head back to them to look at them, while stopping, her eyes were showing just how much this was affecting her.

"Yes, he brought us here. Now can you take us to Olivanders?" Shippo asked impatiently.

"Yes. I can. Please follow me," she said snapping out of her confusion and walking away.

After a few minutes they were there and Hermione was back to her bookish self.

"Well here it is," Hermione pointed to a dirty building surrounded by a pet shop, which had many animals. You could hear the many sounds. On the other side there was a Post Office. Owls were flying out the top of the place; people were rushing in and out.

"That place is dangerous; it will have to be checked out by Koenma." Kurama said slipping into Japanese, his native tongue, while pointing at Olivanders.

"Yes, it will have to be checked out," Kagome said agreeing with Kurama in the same language as him, "Well let's get these 'wands' everyone keeps talking about, I don't see what's so great about them..."

"Neither do I, neither do I," Kurama muttered under his breath while shaking his head.

The three Kitsunes walked into the building, leaving a confused Hermione on the street, staring after them as they walked into the shop.

"I've got to stop showing people around, it's going to get me killed one day..." Hermione muttered to herself walking away, heading to the place she was before.

* * *

Kagome, Kurama and Shippo looked around the shop. Dust was _everywhere_. They looked around disgusted. Wands in their cases were piled everywhere. So many of them weren't neatly stacked, just thrown on top of another. The floor had foot prints of the many people that had been there before them.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagome called out.

"My, my, my. I was not expecting you three. "A man that was a couple inches shorter than Kagome, his hair; thinning. He wore blue flannel dress pants, a black long-sleeved shirt that went with it.

"Yes, We are new teachers to Hogwarts. We need wands." Kurama said politely but quietly, to the man.

"Well which is you writing hand?" Olivander said, while a flying tape measurer came out of no where, hovering right by his face. "And who will go first?"

"I'll go first," Kagome said, "My right hand is my writing hand."

The tape measurer flew to Kagomes' arm. "Hold out your arm."

"Like this?"

"Yes," The measurer took Kagomes arm length and gave it to Olivander.

"Wait one minute, Please." Walking to the back of the store, he pulled out a new case, "Try this. It's made out of an Ash tree, unicorn hair and a drop of dragon's blood. Ten inches."

Kagome waved it around, in the process she turned the store into a mess; chairs were over turned, papers were all over the floor, wand cases scattered all about, and much more.

Olivander snatched it from her hand. Walking back toward the cases of wands he pulled out another one.

"Try this, Sakura tree, dragon strings, and 9 inches."

She gave this wand a wave, nothing happened, and then all of a sudden plants grew everywhere.

Kurama pulled out a seed from his hair, and the flowers and other plants disappeared. Olivander kept muttering, 'no, no, no,' over and over again.

"What about this one?" Olivander asked, pulling out an eight inch wand, "Rose wood, falcon feather, griffin feather, unicorn saliva, seeds of different plants, fur of a red fox, fur of an albino fox, and scales from all Egyptian dragons."

Kagome picked up the wand, power coursed through out her body, making her feel a rush of adrenaline. A warm silver glow encased her body, her power levels; sky rocketing. Her hair flowing behind her, making her look like a goddess. She waved the wand and everything became spotless clean. Nothing look or even felt dirty. Kagome jumped in joy of finding her wand. Olivander was surprised. No one could handle that wand. Well... no one he had let hold it. Snapping out of his shock, Olivander turned to Kurama.

"Well lets find you your wand."

"Sure." Kurama held out his right arm and the measurer started taking arm measurements.

"Lets try this one, Ash tree, horn tail blood, and fairies dust, 12 inches."

Kurama waved it around, nothing happened, well except that he had set Olivanders balding hair on fire. Shippo was chuckling behind his small hand. Kagome's face was going beat red. Kurama just looked amused; but if you looked into his eyes you would have seen the laughter he was holding back.

"No, no, no." Olivander mumbled again while putting the fire on his head out, "Try this, decoder cedar, 12 inches, lion's fur, and fox's fur. Not very rare, very common. Well what are you waiting for? Wave it around."

Kurama did but ended up setting things on fire, not including Olivanders hair. Olivander snatched the wand back. Went to the back of the room and got another box out.

"This is the mate, to that wand over there," Olivander commented while pointing to the wand Kagome held in her hand, "Rose wood, falcon feather, griffin feather, unicorn saliva, seeds of different plants, fur of a red fox, fur of an albino fox, and scales from all Romanian dragons, ten inches."

Kurama picked up the wand. A golden light swallowed his body, making him look like a mythical creature. His power levels rising just like his mates. His red hair flowing behind him; flickering between red and silver. Kagome looked on dreamily, while Shippo looked on in awe. Olivander was surprised. Kurama then gave the wand a wave and beautiful plants grew out of nowhere. Roses, lilies, dandelions, Chinese roses, and much more.

Walking to stand by his mate, the glow around Kurama faded. He held his wand by his side,

"Shippo your up next."

Shippo walked to the old man with a brave face. He held out his right arm, just like Kagome and Kurama. The tape measure then took his measurements, Olivander walked to the back where he got the others wands.

"This is the child of those two wands over there, but this one only has the fur of a red fox, Devil maple tree, Japanese stripped-bark maple tree, eight inches, and unicorn saliva."

Shippo gave the wand a wave, this time a reddish orange glimmering swirled around his body, making him look older than he really was. His hair fanned out behind him, his powers rising greatly. Olivander looked on in surprised that the little boy in front of him held this much power. _I think everyone on Diagon Alley can feel his power, just like everyone else could feel those two teens power. We're in danger if they are on the dark side. We really are._ Olivander thought.

The glow around Shippo faded, everything in the shop was in style, and nothing was old fashioned. New desk. New chair, new shelves, new _everywhere_! Olivander gaped, his store that had once looked old and ugly, was now in style!

"How much will this cost?" asked Kagome while looking around at everything.

"Twenty-five galleons." Olivander answered, fixing up his appearance from a surprised man; to a business man.

Kurama pulled out the twenty-five galleons and handed them to Olivander. Kagome was about to speak but Kurama spoke before she had a chance to, "I will pay for the wands, it's no big deal." Kagome just looked put out.

The three kitsunes walked out of the store without saying good-bye. "How 'bout we get some pets?" Kurama questioned.

"Okay." Kagome replied, walking with her husband and son.

They walked into the store. Looking around the three split up and went there separate ways. Kagome was walking near the owl section but scowled at them, foxes and owls never got along, well at least her and other owls hadn't gotten along well in the past. She was just walking around when she found a beautiful panther cub. It was playing around, in its cage, chasing it's tail. The cub stopped when it finally noticed Kagome standing there. A small roar was what the cub gave Kagome. She yipped at it, happily. The cub then started dancing around, happy to have someone near.

"Miss," The store keeper warned, "Please get away from there, that cub is very dangerous. Now please miss get away from the cage."

"I will not," Kagome exclaimed, "He shouldn't be locked up in this cage! He should be running about playing with its family!"

"Its family was killed miss, which is why we have him. Now please miss, get away from the cage," The store keeper begged.

"I will take him then," Kagome defiantly said.

"I can only sell him to people who are experienced with animals." The shop keeper retorted.

"I can perfectly take care of him," Kagome said putting her hand in the cage.

"Miss, please remove you're..." The shop keeper didn't get to finish what she was saying, because the cub walked up to Kagomes' hand and rubbed against it.

Kagome laughed attracting many other customers to her. "I'll take him. How much is he?"

The shop keeper replied, "Thirty galleons for everything that he needs and himself."

"Alright get everything ready for him and I'm going to look for a collar for him." Kagome said cheerfully, while walking away.

Now with Kurama, he passed every animal he saw, looking at them with disgust, but stopped when he saw a beautiful animal. It was silver with black stripes, with deep Persian blue eyes. Those eyes, they felt like they were staring into his soul. This beautiful creature before him was a female Siberian tiger cub. It was looking at everything like it was above everyone and he liked that. He walked toward the cage and stuck his hand. He knew that his mate was making a commotion a couple isles over but he didn't care let her have some fun.

"How would you like to come with me?" He asked the tiger cub. She gave him a long purr, telling him that she liked the idea. "I'll be right back. I just have to tell the shop keeper and get you a beautiful collar."

Kurama stood up and walked to the counter, he saw the shop keeper and walked up to her, "I would like that Siberian tiger cub, you have."

"You want that tiger? What the hell! First that crazy woman wants that panther cub and now _you_ want that Siberian Tiger cub! My god! Are you two married?" The women inquired while yelling.

"Not that it is any of you business, but yes, we are. Is there a problem with that?" Kurama asked softly, but dangerously.

"No there is nothing wrong with that! Sorry if I offended you and your wife in any way," The women frighteningly said with the look he was giving her and the way his voice sounded.

"Now, I want that Tiger, got it? Now I am going to get a leash and collar so get everything ready please." Kurama said as politely as he could. He turned around and walked toward his wife.

"That woman, up there, she is a real bitch. And I mean the human one; it would be an insult to a dog." Kagome whispered to her husband.

"Yes, it would be an insult to a dog, or any thing related to a dog for that matter." Kurama agreed with his wife.

"What collar would go great with my panther," Kagome asked, "This black one, or this sapphire blue?"

"The black one, it would keep it hidden, in the shadows, but you should get one, for dressy things." Kurama said, "Like this baby-blue collar or this red one. Where is our son by the way?"

"Hm. I don't know," Kagome said worriedly, while looking around, "We should go find him."

Kagome and Kurama walked around with their choices of collars, for their pets, or companions. They looked down almost very isle and still didn't find him. "I wonder where he is." Kagome asked.

"Me too." Kurama replied. They heard a giggle and knew it was Shippo.

"Mama! Papa! Look at what I found!" Shippo cried out happily.

"What is it?" Kagome confusedly asked, still looking for him, "Where are you by the way?"

"Couple isles down and you have to come and see what I found!" The cry of happiness was what they received.

Walking down a couple isles they finally found him, "There you are! My precious kit! What is it that you have found?" Kagome asked. Shippo pointed to a cage. "That one right there mama."

Inside the cage was a kitten. Its fur was clack with silver patterns on the fur. Its eyes were both red. "What is it?" Kagome asked. Shippo replied, "I don't know for sure, but I think it's a heaven-hell cat!"

"Heaven-hell cat...?" Kurama said confusedly, looking at Kagome and Shippo.

"Heaven-hell cats are a VERY rare species. They were and still are hunted for their teeth and their fur. It is very rare to find one. Heaven-hell cats hardly come out, unless it has no choice or is forced to come out. It can be very protective of its mate. This is a special cat. Normally a heaven cat and a hell cat hardly breed, but if they do, it only last until the kitten is born and raised for a few months. Then the parents, abandon the kitten, kill it for no reason, or let it grow up. It can become five times its size and it's strength raises ten times of what it was before," Kagome explained to her husband, "This one must have been captured. Forced out of its home. It's a shame. He won't trust demons or wizards or witches or muggles. Shippo put your hand in there, and see what he does."

Shippo stuck his hand in the cage, not frightened. The cat cowered in the back of the cage, but when Shippos' hand slipped into the cage, it walked to it. Sniffing the air as it came toward his hand. When it reached the hand, it sniffed tentatively; scared the hand would hurt it at any second. When Shippo did not move his hand and kept still, the kitten took a couple steps forward and licked the hand.

Shippo giggled at the lick, but did not remove his hand. The kitten then realized that the boy or kit in front of him was safe, not dangerous, and he would not hurt him. The kitten mewed softly, telling them that he was hungry. "Mama, I think he is hungry! I don't think they have fed him the right food."

"Yes, Kurama would you please grab the cage?" Kagome asked her husband.

"Mm, sure. I don't mind. Wait till Shippo and him meet our new companions." Kurama said slyly, while grabbing the cage.

They walked up to the front counter and waited for the line to move. In front of them were three teenagers, noticing that one of them was Hermione, "Hey Hermione! Good to see you again." Kurama cheerfully said.

"Shuichi! I didn't expect you to be here. What pets are you getting?" She inquired excitedly.

"Well, that's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and find out," He mysteriously said with a grin.

"Kurama, be nice," Kagome chided, while swatting at his arm, rather playfully.

"Wait... Why did 'Mione here call him Shuichi, and why did you call him Kurama?" A red-headed teenager asked.

"I go by two names. Either Shuichi or Kurama. It doesn't matter to me. Call me whatever one you want. I'm used to it." Kurama causally said.

The line moved and the three teenagers were up at the register. Paying for the items they had. When they were done, each had a little bag or stuff. When the shop lady saw who was next in line sneered and said, "Well the dangerous, idiotic people are here. Now what do you have there?"

Kagome took the cage from her husband, "We have a Heaven-hell cat. We'd like to also purchase him from you. And from the looks of it, he hasn't been fed right. You can see his ribs! How the hell did you not know what he eats and doesn't eat? I would also hope you have our other companions ready to go."

"Yes they are ready to go and I packed all the necessary things for them. As for that- that _thing_, I don't know what it eats. Whenever I put something in its cage, it wouldn't eat it." The woman snapped at Kagome.

Glaring at the women, Kagome asked, "How much for all of this stuff?"

"One-hundred and fifty-two galleons, for them without those collars, leashes and that thing!" The woman said, glaring at Kagome.

"Jackass I was asking for the price for everything we have!" Kagome all but shouted in the women's face.

Glaring the women spit out, "One hundred and sixty-five galleons."

Kagome pulled out the right amount and slammed it down on the counter, "I will take my companions with me _now_!"

The women all but complied. She handed over the animals. Kagome, and Kurama grabbed the cages, like they weighed nothing while the women, had struggled getting them up onto the counter. Shippo grabbed the bags. The six walked out the door, while walking out Kagome called back, "I'm going to report your store to animal control center!"

The women paled. A look of horror passed across her face. Kagome and Kurama just smirked at her. "It's what you deserve." Hermione said disgustedly.

"Well, where should we head next?" Kagome asked, while looking around.

"How 'bout we go get robes?" Kurama asked.

"Hm. Yes that would be a very good idea, we DO need robes." Kagome muttered, "Sure lets go!"

The six walked down the very crowded street. Hermione introduced her friends, "These are my best friends ever since first year. The red head is Ronald Weasley, and the one next to him, is Harry Potter."

Ronald Weasley had flaming red hair, a very rough look to his face and body. He was about six feet one. His body was a bit overweight. But you could hardly tell. His arms were long and looked strong. His legs were like towers. Making up most of his height. His dull brown eyes were full of happiness and life. His build was sort of big but then it wasn't.

Now the teenager named Harry Potter. He had dark as night hair. It was tamed, with just a little wild streak. It went down to the middle of his back. He had beautiful ocean green eyes. They shone with happiness, friendship, and life, but there was also sadness, pain, heartbroken, loneliness, and many other hurtful emotions. His body was perfect. His build wasn't too big or too small. His frame wasn't as slacked as Ronald's was. His height was about, five feet nine, not as tall as Ronald but still tall. His face was very soft looking for a guy.

"Nice meet you both!" Kagome chirped.

"Hello!" Shippo said.

"Nice to meet you." Kurama greeted giving them with a warm smile, and the girls that were around them stopped to look at him and started drooling. Not a very pleasant sight.

"This is my wife, Kagome and our son, Shippo. And I am Kurama." Kurama introduced.

"Wait... You said wife? And son? You must be faking it; you look to _young_ to be married." The boy known as Harry Potter said confused.

"No, were not faking it. Shippo is adopted, but he like a real son to us. And as we told Hermione, we got married on accident. But onto other matters, did we just pass Madam Malkins Robe shop?" Kurama asked.

The six stopped and walked back to the store and went in. Many people were there picking out robes, dress robes, and many other things.

A woman appeared in front of them," How may I help you?"

"We need new school robes Madam Malkin," Harry said pointing to the three of them. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger, nice to see you again. And who are they?" Madam Malkin inquired.

"I am Kurama Minamono; this is my wife Kagome Minamono, and our son Shippo Minamono." Kurama introduced.

"Hm. Let me get them attended to first since it will be faster." Madam Malkin said, while a flying tape measure started measuring each of the three. The lengths were written down and the robe material started making the robe.

"Now you three, are you going to Hogwart's?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes we are, but were teachers, please do not say anything," Kagome said noticing that the women's mouth was about to say something, "We want this to be a surprise."

Madam Malkin nodded her head and asked, "So what kind of robes would you like?"

"If it wouldn't be a problem, I would like eleven robes in all, the first two I would like to be just plain black robes, another two of them have black panthers on them and the background look like it is in the jungle, I would also like two more to have a Siberian tiger on the bottom with a snowy background to them, three will be dress robes. One dress robe to have two snow foxes on it rolling in the snow, another to have a red fox chasing a butterfly in a forest, and another to have all three foxes on one, in a den, snuggling up like a family. The last two will be white robes with a Heaven-hell cat on it that is black with silver stripes and red eyes. And can I have the robes charmed so that the panthers, Siberian tigers, Heaven-hell cats and foxes move? " Kagome asked.

Madam Malkin wrote all of it down. "And you?" She said pointing to Kurama.

"I would like eleven also. The same as hers and but a bit more manly. If it's not a problem," Kurama requested.

"And what about your son?"

"Shippo what would you like?" Kagome asked, picking him up.

"I want one to have the same as you and papa!" Shippo energetically said.

Madam Malkin laughed at his happiness and went to work. The robes she was going to make were going to be handmade since magic would make it messy. She called over her shoulder, "They will be ready tomorrow, by this time. Please come and pick them up."

"We will," Kagome replied.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined them, and they walked out of the store. "Well where should we go next?" Ron asked.

"Well we need to get some parchment and quills, etc." Kurama said thinking.

"Then we've got to go to Bernie and Bots, for books, also." Hermione said, her eyes shinning with happiness.

"Hermione, you are way too obsessed with books!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley! Just because I want an education doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" Hermione said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hermione, just ignore him," Kagome soothingly said in a hushed whisper, "He just doesn't understand that knowledge is the most powerful thing in the universe, and if he cant respect that you like to learn and are happy, then he doesn't deserve your friendship. Or anything else."

Hermione stopped crying and listened to what Kagome was saying. "Y-your right. If he can't respect me, then I won't be his girlfriend. Kagome will you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagome agreed. Kagome and Hermione walked into the book store leaving the four males to ponder what they were and still are talking about.

"Kagome, I was meaning to break up with him for a while but... I don't know how to break it to him. The thing is... every time I approach him, I'm afraid of hurting his feelings. I don't want to be in a relationship with him anymore. I-I I have found someone else, but the thing is that I won't go out with them, because then I'll feel like I'd be cheating on him. Kagome do you know how I can break it to Ron that I don't like him?" Hermione nervously inquired.

"I'm not that great in the relationship department. I've never really had a boyfriend. I and Kurama weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend. Hell we barely knew each other. We were drunk when we got married. Please don't tell anyone. Though I do suggest that both of you sit down, and Hermione you have to explain what you feel for him. Tell him the things he needs to know. Don't wait until you're in a tight spot, you'll get screwed over that way." Kagome explained.

"Kagome you have such great advice. Thank-you. Now let's get all the books and stuff we need for school." Hermione said turning back into her old self. The two girls walked up to the counter and handed the guy behind the counter their list.

"Both of you going to Hogwarts?" The man said, "By the way names Bot. Mr. Bot is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'm going to browse," replied Hermione.

"And you miss?" Mr. Bot asked.

"I need some books on martial arts and some good Defense Against the Dark Arts books. The one's that are on the Hogwart's list, please. This will be my first time going, and I need to be prepared to teach the students their own ways of magic."

"You mean you've never been to Hogwart's?" Mr. Bot said looking at her while getting the requested books she asked him for.

"Nope, this will be my first time," Kagome replied.

"Why did they hire you?"

"For the students to learn _new_ ways of defending themselves."

"Oh, well that's good; by the way your total will be... Twenty-five galleons."

"I'm gonna have more can you hold these for me. I also need to pick up some other books. Thanks," Kagome sincerely said.

"Your welcome," the man mumbled back and walked over to another customer.

Kagome left the counter and started looking around. She saw cook books, 'How to...' books, some muggle literature, but she passed all of this looking for a book that would be useful with identifying items. She would admit that things here were simply way too weird. She finally found the book. Just as she was walking towards it she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going! You clumsy fool!" An indigent cry came from the person on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you should watch where you're going also!" Kagome shot back while rubbing her head. The boy in front of her had blond hair that was slicked back with a lot of gel. He had silver gray misty eyes. Pain, betrayal, troubles, maliciousness, and other such emotions were revealed. He was about five feet nine inches. He wore black robes, a white T-shirt, along with a pair of black slacks.

"Why should _I_ watch where I am going, when it is clearly you who need to watch it?" The blond boy asked.

"Maybe, you need to get off your high-horse and be more polite. The world does not revolve around just you! You arrogant, ego, stuck-up, bastard, of a fool! There are other people in this world and you need to learn respect for them," yelled Kagome.

"I don't have to listen to you, your nothing but a lowly piece of shit," The blond spit out.

_The was the last straw_, Kagome thought and jumped on him. She threw her fist in his face, catching him on the cheek. Her other fist flew hitting in the stomach, making him loose his breath. Glaring up at her he brought his fist up, and almost hit her, but she dodged at the last moment. Kagome punched him in the stomach again, this time making him unconscious.

People were looking on in awe. Nobody had beat up Draco Malfoy. Only one person had ever hit him, and that was Hermione Granger.

Kurama stepped out from behind other people, "Kagome now what did you do?"

"Well this punk here needed a lesson so I gave him one." Kagome sweetly replied.

"Kagome," Kurama moaned, "We don't need people suing us. No more fights all right?"

"Ok, but he still deserved it," mumbled Kagome, she then walked over to the book she wanted and grabbed it.

"Did you get everything we needed?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes, you can get something for your self now," answered Kagome.

Kurama immediately went to the garden stuff. He wanted to see what kind of things they had here. He picked out a couple of books, and went to the cashier and put his books with the rest of them. Kagome showed up with two more books. Putting them on the pile, Kagome called Mr. Bot over and he told them the amount. Which turned out to be forty galleons, eighteen sickles, and two nuts. Kagome and Kurama both paid for the items.

"You know Kurama, were going to be broke by the end of the day if we keep spending like this." Kagome pointed out.

"Yes that's true, let's spend the money wisely from here." Kurama replied, "I wonder how much longer those four will be."

"You never know. When Shippo is with someone other than us, he tends to keep people talking and talking." Kagome said in a matter of fact tone. When she stopped talking the four came out of the store and joined the two outside.

"Where should we go to next?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go to the Potions store. We need to stock up on stuff for class, just in case, and they need things for potions also." Harry pointed out.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Ok so I changed the scene where they get the books and everything because I don't think they really need to learn all the years materials just to be a teacher at Hogwarts so I changed the books and prices. Also I changed the pricing on the cubs and everything. Nothing other than that was really changed in the chapter grammar was fixed and so was spelling mistakes and man I can't believe I used women for woman... God that is such an embarrassment!! Anyways enjoy the edited chapter!! As soon as I fix the rest I'll start on the next NEW chapter of DATAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anime. I am merely using them for my own pleasure and to entertain.


	9. Chapter 8

Walking down the crowed streets of Diagon Alley, Kagome and Kurama were amazed by everything. Sure they themselves had fought demons and seen weird things, but this was the weirdest of them all! The farther they went down the older everything got. Everything got more beautiful and delicate. The tree English teens were giggling lightly at what they saw.

Shippo poked his head out from Kurama's hair and made awing noises. He looked at it like it was a dream land.

"Hey Kurama? Are we almost there yet?" Shippo asked.

"Almost, it's right up there." Kurama pointed out.

"Oh Ok!" Shippo said.

"Hey guy, we're going to get our potions stuff later, ok? Meet up with you at the inn?" Hermione said.

"Ok, yeah that's fine." Kurama said barely registering what she had said.

Not even ten minutes later they were walking into the potion store. Shippo dashed off to look at everything. Going up to the counter they showed the very long list of supplies they needed and were told to come back in 10 minutes for the shop owner would have it all bagged and packed for them.

Grabbing Shippo they walked out of the shop and went to get some ice cream. Getting some ice cream they sat down and enjoyed the cold treat. It was really different than Japan's ice cream. It was... sweeter, but it did taste good. Finishing up the ice cream the three headed off to go pick up their potion supplies. It took a longer time to get there because of the packed streets.

There was a mass of people circling the book store they themselves had just come out of, not many hours ago. Sighing they pushed past all the people and finally were able to walk normally. They made it to the store just in time. People came flocking down the alley once again.

Entering the apothecary, they walked up to the person at the counter and got their supplies, thanking the man, they paid him and left.

Checking the list over, they decided that they would pick up everything else and would head back to the inn. Going up the steps that had led them down to the little shop with a cauldron in the middle of the store, they made a left and walked around.

"Hey lets head back now. Whatever we have left on the list we can get tomorrow ok? Besides. I think our little friends want out to play." Kurama said laughing a bit as he heard the cub in the cage purr in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm beat." So the three person group turned around and walked the other way. Walking down the streets they noticed that they got a lot of weird stares.

"I think it is that we have huge cages and that we are wearing Japanese muggle clothes." Kagome said giggling a bit.

"Yeah it probably is." Kurama agreed.

The little group reached the book store and found that there was still a huge crowd. Pushing through it they finally made it to the other side and gave a sigh of relief. Just what was making a big deal in that store. Vowing to find out later they headed to the inn.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Not 1000 words but it is something!! Anyways enjoy.


	10. Chapter 9

Getting to the inn, they went up to the bartender; got a room and thanked the man. Waving good bye they headed up the stairs to the room. Sighing they found the room and opened the door.

The inside wasn't the greatest of places but it was better than nothing. The floor was really creaky and whenever someone moved you could hear him or her even the people in the room next to theirs.

Setting their stuff down, all three dropped onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go see why everyone was making a big deal over at the book shop."

"Sure." Groaning, the three got up and stretched. After stretching, both Kagome and Shippo let the cubs and kitten out of their cages. While Kurama went downstairs to, ask the bartender in he had about fifteen pounds of raw meat.

Kurama walked down the stairs to be greeted by a mob of red hair. _Who the hell are these people?_

Kurama bypassed the little mob and went up to the bartender, "Excuse me."

"Yes sir, and call me Tom." The bartender said smiling.

"I was wondering; do you have about fifteen pounds of raw meat?"

"Why would you need fifteen pounds of raw meat? If you don't mind me asking" Tom said and tilted his head a bit.

"I need it for our new pets that's all. So do you have it?" Kurama asked getting a bit impatient, he wanted to go and see what the big commotion was at the bookstore.

"Why yes we do sir, one moment." Tom said and disappeared out of site. A few minutes later he showed up with three bags weighing five pounds each. "That will be six galleons please."

Kurama took out six galleons and handed them over to the bartender, taking the meat from his hands he walked back up to the room. Opening the door he saw that Kagome had set up their water and food bowls. Giving one bag to Kagome they both emptied the meat into the bowls. The two tiger cubs sniffed and purred, walking over they waited for the rest of the blood to come out of the bag. When it was done Kagome went to help Shippo with putting the food in the bowl for his kitten.

"Sorry little guy," Kagome said and petted the kitten, "This is all we have for now, but we'll get you some better food tomorrow when we go and pick up our robes. Ok?"

The kitten mewed with happiness and purred. Going to its dish the kitten began eating.

Getting up the three demons exited the room locking the door behind them leaving the felines out to guard the room. Heading down the hallway they could hear the people down in the bar talking, eating and just relaxing.

"Oh yeah, there was a mob of red heads down there when I went to go and get the meat. So they might still be there." Kurama warned.

"Ok, did you get to know who they were?" Kagome asked.

"No, I was more focused on getting the meat, than pay attention to the things going on around me."

"Ok, so let's see. We just have to be careful." Kagome said nodding her head.

By the time Kagome was done nodding her head, they had reached the room and everyone was chatting and laughing. Kurama nudged Kagome and pointed the group of red heads out.

Kagome looked over and nodded, seeing a brown and black haired kid, Kagome dragged both Kurama and Shippo over to the group.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron!" Kagome said releasing Kurama to wave at them.

The three turned around and looked at the other three. Looking them over, Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo noticed that Harry had gotten a haircut.

"So why the haircut Harry?" Kagome asked.

"Well, my uncle and aunt didn't want to waste any money on the 'freak' so I never really get a hair cut, when I was little I used to take a knife to my hair and cut it off. When I did that it turned out a bit uneven and weird. But it was better than sitting out in the hot sun sweating to death." Harry explained.

"Why were you outside all the time?" Shippo asked confused.

"Well, my aunt made me weed her garden, plant new flowers, while my uncle made me do the tasks of cleaning the garage, mowing the lawn and other out side work. " Harry said.

"And today I finally got my hair cut. Since we are going back soon."

"Yes that does make sense, I suppose." Kurama said nodding.

"Hey can you tell us what the big deal was at the bookstore earlier?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, there was some fights between some of the people shopping over a couple books. Blimey! It was awesome. The guy with black-slicked back hair threw a punch at a guy who had weird Orange hair. The orange haired guy went flying but stopped before he hit any people or shelves with books. The black haired guy was smirking but stopped when the orange haired guy came running at his and landed a punch to his midsection. The guy didn't go flying like the other guy, but he moved back a couple inches holding his stomach. Then mum got in the middle of it and started scolding them! It was hilarious! They stood there with their hands behind their backs while they used their right foot to do little imaginary circles on the floor. Man you should have been there!" Ron said shouting waving his hands around.

_Oh god, they aren't even here a week and they are making a huge fuss! God I'm kind of embarrassed that I KNOW them. _Kurama thought.

"Oh by the way this is my family," Ron said pointing to them, "Staring at the end that's my dad, Arthur Weasley, my mum is sitting to his left, she's Molly, then my younger sister is Ginny. Then the twins are right there. Hardly anyone can tell them apart. But they are Fred and George. I have more brothers but they are working and aren't here."

"Wow. My family isn't even that big." Shuichi said.

The Weasley nodded. They were one of the biggest families. "Well dears its nine time to go back to the burrow." Molly said.

They kids groaned and stood up. Grinning Kagome and Kurama looked at each other.

"Say, Mrs. Weasley, why don't the kids stay with us tonight? We have a lot of room in our room and I bet Tom wouldn't mind." Kurama said.

"Well, I don't want them to be a bother… but I guess it's alright if you say so…" Mrs. Weasley said considering it.

"Let them stay dear. Let them have a little fun before going back to school." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh alright but no illegal stuff. Fred, George please keep the pranks down to a minimum ten. I don't feel like having to talk to people tonight. Ok? I love you all." She said giving hugs and kisses to all of them even Harry and Hermione. "Bye you guys."

The two parents waved good bye and flooed home. Kagome looked at the group and ushered them to the room.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Nothing really changed just grammar and spelling mistakes were fixed


	11. Chapter 10

The night before had been a blast, one Kagome would never forget. The truth and dare they played was outrageous. Fred and George had snuck in some of their pranks, testing it out on their little brother and sister. Ron had gone a bright red and sprouted a beak. When he opened his mouth instead of hearing words come out, they all heard the squawking of an angry bird. The prank had only lasted a minute, but it was a picture perfect moment. Too bad none of them had any cameras that worked in the Wizarding World.

Ginny had been turned a dark green color and when she opened her mouth a long slimy pink tongue snatched a fly out of the air and ate the bug before her skin turned back to her normal color and her tongue becoming that of a humans again.

When the group had gone to bed, Kagome and Kurama let the cubs out of their cages. The cubs had stretched and cuddled up with each other. Shippo had brought the kitten from its cage earlier and, was now playing with it on the floor.

Kagome pulled out the collars they had purchased earlier that day, and proceeded to put her black one on the cub. While watching Kurama, she giggled as the cub snuck out of his arms every time he tried to put the collar on her. Finally, after many failed attempts, the Siberian cub sat and allowed the collar to be put on her. It matched her beautiful coat of silver and blended in nicely.

Yawning Kagome crawled over to the big bed and snuggled under the covers, to lazy to get up and walk over and get her pajamas. She patted the bed and felt her panther jump up on the bed and snuggle with her. "I have yet to name you," she whispered to the panther, "I think I shall call you Naito-sora, Night Sky. Do you like your name?" The cub purred in satisfaction and rested his head on her pillow, Kagome's midnight hair spilling over the cub blending in with the cubs own black fur.

Kurama and Shippo watched as both Kagome and the cub drifted off into sleep, each of them cuddling the other in some way. Kurama looked down at his beautiful cub and smiled at her,

"What should I name you? Lunaris-decor? Do you like it?" The cub snuggled up to Kurama and purred rubbing herself against him in thanks.

Shippo looked down at his little kitten and said to him, "I'm not good at fancy names like mama and papa, so I'm gonna call you Shadow-Angel! I know, not really creative but I'm not that old!" The kitten only cuddled into his lap as a response.

Kurama looked over at his son and smiled at the image. Standing up, Lunaris got up and went to join Kagome and Naito on the bed. She jumped up on the bed making no noise what as ever as she landed on the bed. Turning around she waited for her master and Shippo to join the bed.

Shippo smiled as he looked at his dad and opened his arms to let his kitten jump into them. Walking over to the big bed he let the kitten settle in on the bed before being lifted himself by Kurama. As Shippo and the kitten cuddled up to Kagome and Naito, Kurama made sure everything around the room was turned off before slipping into the bed as well, hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

Kurama was the first one to wake and put the cubs back in the cages and sneak the little kitten from Shippos' arms. Just as he had put the kitten in and shut the cage door, Kagome woke up.

"Good morning," Kagome yawned and stretched, "it was a very peaceful night and I am starving. Man sleeping takes a lot out of you! Well not really, but I am still hungry. Well they should wake up soon right?"

Kurama laughed as his mate got up from the bed. Her clothes were all rumpled and her hair looked as if someone decided it was spaghetti, and had tried to eat it. As she slowly trudged toward him, he opened him arms and met her half way embracing her and giving her a light kiss on her head. Even though they had just met, he felt as if he had known her forever and was willing to give his own life to protect her.

Kagome looked up, snaked her arms around Kurama's neck, and pecked him on his lips before she broke the embrace and went to go get Shippo up. Kurama decided that he should start to get the others up before they would be late. Besides Kagome and his self had to learn magic for first years to seventh and make a lesson plan for each of their classes.

* * *

The big group was around a table talking and chatting about how different the year was going to be. They were laughing as Fred and George told jokes, or some of their products were going off, making the whole pub ring in laughter.

Shippo had decided to stay in the room and play with his kitten and the cubs promising to put them back in their cages before they came back.

Looking up at the clock that was on the wall Kagome noticed that it was nine and that they should get going on getting trunks and bags packed. Sighing they finished the breakfast and one by one the Weasly kids made their way up to the room as Kagome went to pay for the food and to grab a plate of food for Shippo.

After thanking Tom for the wonderful food, Kagome headed up the stairs herself and walked back to the room. Opening the door, she watched as the teens who had stayed packed up and got ready for the day.

Picking Shippo up, Kagome put the plate of food in front of him and scooted him in for he could eat. Shippo gave her a big smile before picking up his fork and digging in.

Smiling at the group, she made her way over to the bed and began her own packing. All of her clothes she put into a suit case while opening her own trunk and arranging all the books without letting the others see. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she caught Kurama having his plants arrange the books and clothing into his trunk and suitcase, and all the while the teenagers never noticed a thing.

Picking up a book, that she and her mate would be using to teach the students, she chucked it at Kurama's head and watched in satisfaction as it made a thwaping sound before falling to the ground.

Everyone only turned to look at Kagome as she stood there with a smirk on her face, she offered no reason as to why she threw the book but Kurama got the memo. Sighing and giving a light glare, he headed over toward his own stuff and began packing it by hand.

The teen age group could only look at each other, shrug their shoulders, and resume packing. Everyone was startled when Kagome let out a squeal and jumped, crashing to her rear and hand on her chest while her other hand held her upper half up.

Kurama curious at what had startled his mate so, made his way toward her trunk. Peeking in he came face to face with a book that had a group of people, one looked just like Kagome and another looked just like Shippo. Glancing toward her, he picked the book up and flipped through a couple of pages. He saw a man he had just saw recently at Kagome's shrine there, a monk, a demon slayer, a priestess, another man with long black hair, a silver haired man in a very nice fighting clothes, a little girl, a green toad imp, and a two tailed cat.

"Kagome, what startled you so much?" Kurama asked as he kept flipping through the book.

"Nothing, just the cover reminded me of something that happened really recently Sorry."

Kagome apologized and waved the question, leaving only more questions in every ones heads.

On the other side of the room, Ron gave Harry a shrug and a questioning look, while Harry could only return the same look. Both looked over to Hermione to find her deep in thought, questions probably racing through her head. The two looked over to seen Ginny and the twins giving each other looks.

Not sure, on the subject they pushed it to the back of their minds and finished packing. The only person who still seemed interested in it was Hermione. Gathering her wits, she asked,

"What did it remind you of?"

The whole room stopped his or her actions and looked from Kagome to Hermione, the question running through everyone's mind. Soon after an awkward silence, Kagome gave them half of the truth, "Let's just say that my friends and I got into a fight, and it was related to that story in a way. And seeing it shocked me."

With that, Kagome turned around and resumed packing her items, while the other took this as a signal that the conversation was over were not going to be able to get any other information out of her at the second.

Sighing as he could for no one would catch it, Kurama looked over at the clock and called out, "Hurry up on packing we have to leave in thirty minutes to make it to the train station and get our luggage packed on the train and find a compartment."

With that, he turned around again and finished packing the last of his clothes into the medium sized suitcase. Looking over at Kagome, he saw her also finish up and walk over to take care of Shippo and his things. Figuring he should take the plate of the food Shippo had not finished, down to Tom he picked up the plate and made his way out of the room.

Walking down the familiar path, he thought of everything that had gone on in past few days and how they had happened. First I find Kagome, see her go to a pub, follow her in, got alcohol somehow, got smashing drunk, picked her up, made it to her shrine, entered the house, started kissing and then hot wild passionate sex. Let's see there's also the getting mated to her, didn't even know her for ten hours, freaked out, found out she's a fox demon also, met a guy in red, met Shippo, got introduced to Kagome's friends, met Kagome's mother, surprisingly got her acceptance, talked to my mother about it, got her approval… Then getting this letter on wanting us to teach a subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts and other things…, find out there is another hidden world, had to go shopping, and met the most famous person in the wizarding world. Oh, there is just so much going on.

By the time, Kurama had finished thinking he had already set the dish on the counter in front of Tom, talked to him thanking him for the food, and had made his way up to the room.

Opening the door he found everyone packed and waiting ready to go, he spotted Kagome asking the teens, "So how do we get your things to the train station? We cannot do magic to get them there, and carrying them to the station is also out of the question. That reminds me…. How are we going to get to the train station?"

Everyone could only look at each other and shrug. They really needed to start going if they wanted to make it on time. "Well for right now grab your trunks and let's get going. When we get down to the pub we'll ask Tom how we should get there."

Nodding the others grabbed a handle of their trunks and began pulling them toward the stairs. Just as Harry opened the door, in front of him stood Remus Lupin hand up and poised ready to knock on the door.

"Lupin," Harry shouted and dropped his trunk and flung his arms around the older man a smile covering his whole face.

"Harry, how are you? You've certainly gotten bigger that's for sure." Lupin said as he hugged Harry back and pulled away. "So I'm here to escort you and the others to the train station. We have a car downstairs in front of the pub waiting. Now just let me shrink everything so we can fit it in the car."

With a wave of his wand and some under the breath muttering, the trunks and suitcases were now palm sized and transportable. "Well let's be on our way, the train wont wait for anyone that's for sure."

Everyone nodded and left, Kagome and Kurama grabbing the animal cages, followed Lupin out of the room and down to the pub, everyone thanking Tom on their way out. Sitting parked in front of them was a black stretch limo, the door held open and the driver smiling at them. Smiling back, they entered and made themselves cozy for the ten-minute trip, Kagome and Kurama arranging the two large cages and the one small one.

"So how come we got a limo Lupin?" Harry asked as he watched his red headed friends curiously check out things.

"Well, we thought it'd be much easier to get a bigger car than get a small one and have to enhance it. This way everyone has room and is able to relax before going back to school.

Also I was told that they," here Lupin pointed to Kagome and Kurama, "had some large cages so it makes it easier on everyone."

"That makes sense," Kagome said as she calmed Shippo down. "Also can you enlarge Kurama's and my trunks when we get to the train platform? We have to go over some of the books we have before we get to the school. I hope it isn't a problem is it?"

Lupin only shook his head and smiled, "There's no problem with it, I'll actually enlarge them when you find a compartment to make it easier. I have to enlarge all of them anyway."

The rest of the trip was silent and peaceful; everyone was relaxing, even if it was not a very long drive it was still very nice to relax.

* * *

Going through the barrier had been a real easy deal. Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo had gone through and had met the others on the other side. They stood there gazing upon the train, following them onto it. Once there they told the teenage group that they were going to find their own compartment so they would not crowd the others compartment with books, even though Hermione had said they would not have minded.

Upon finding an empty compartment, Kagome and Kurama pulled out their trunks and set the cages down. Hearing the sliding door open they looked back to find a smiling Lupin with his wand out.

"Shall I enlarge that for you?" He asked as he came in a bit more.

"Please and thank you." Kagome replied and set the trunk on the ground, Kurama following her example. Not even minutes later the trunks were their original size.

"Before I go, may I ask you one question?" Lupin said his eyes soft with determination in them.

"Sure go a head," Kurama said.

"What are you?"

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Here ya go. I've been working on it… Let's just say my camping trip was rained out a lot and thanks to the new laptop I got I was able to do some writing! I hope you enjoy the chapter I'll start the next one soon. Any mistakes are because I don't want to read over the chapter and because I don't have a beta... I'd like one though!

P.S. This is a second update! I missed a part that I forgot I had to take out but I took it out. Also if you see anymore parts that are related to getting books for all the years pm me so I can go back and fix it god I need a beta, Anyone?!

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of these series. They belong to their respective creators, Rumiko Takahashi (I think…) and some other people…. I am too lazy to look them up at 2 AM and I'm into a new book!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are we, you ask. We are what the humans fear. We are demons. Oh we're not the ones who kill humans and eat them for their flesh. No we're just like you Lupin-san! We eat human food, but we can at will change into our demon forms, we don't have to wait for the full moon."

"Ah. I've read about you demons. You originate from Japan if I am not mistaken?"

"You are correct there Mr. Lupin. I do hope that you know, even though you know what we are. We don't trust you. Your subconscious form is a predator, and to wolves we are prey. Please forgive us that we don't trust you." Kagome said.

"Ah but that is to be expected. But I must warn you, any harm you cause to those three; I'll do what ever I can in my power to rip you apart to pieces."

Nodding Kurama led his mate and child to an empty compartment, his newly enlarged books in his shoulder bag.

"I do hope the cubs will be fine... It's a good thing I remembered to put their collars and leashes on them. So when we get to Hogwart's we will be able to just lead them to our rooms and let them roam free. I hate keeping them in those cages. Soon though, they will not be able to fit into their cages," Kagome noted.

Kurama nodded, Kagome did make a point there. "Hmm yes that will be a problem but I don't think it'll cause too much of a problem once the students have gotten used to them."

Hearing the whistle of the train, they waited for the locomotive to take off and were not disappointed when minutes later they began to move.

* * *

The trip on the train was very uneventful. The three had spent the whole day studying their newly acquired books. With the occasional walk in the corridor serving as a break. Both Kagome and Kurama were able to finish all of their books and had begun working on a class work layout. Since the two would only be here as a teacher for one year, they decided that each class would learn the same thing, be the class a third year or a seventh year. They had only gotten as far as Octobers plans, but the two knew they had a bit more time. Shippo on the other hand had been only able to get through a couple of books due to his every hour naps as he claimed them, 'nap time study' for he could 'retain the information.' Both Kurama and Kagome had only giggled and smiled at each other and allowed the kit to sleep.

Sighing Kagome stood up and slipped a plain black robe over her normal daytime clothes. The robes had been delivered during the day, from Madam Malkin who had written a note that she had forgotten that the train had taken off early and that the school year started today. They had written a note back to her thanking her profusely and had put in a generous tip. Gently prodding Shippo, she slipped him into his own robe and out of the corner of her eye, saw that her mate was also putting on a plain black robe. The two had been unsure on which robes they should wear tonight and had decided on the plain black ones.

Giving small smiles to each other the three left their compartment and made their way off of the train. On the platform, it was packed with student hustling to one place or another, or the first year who were confused. Looking around they caught site of a half-giant who was standing next to an old woman. Shrugging they both looked at each other and made their way to the duo.

* * *

Sighing, an old woman stood on her tippy toes and looked around for the new pair of teachers. She had been given a picture of both them and their son, so she knew what they looked like. Though with the crowd of children she could barely see anything and Hagrid was waving all the first years toward which was not helping her with her search. Sighing again, she stood again on her tippy toes and spotted them. Catching the red heads eye, she watched as he nodded and got the attention of his wife, who was staring around in amazement.

Not minutes later the trio were standing in front of her.

"Ah hello, I am Minerva McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore would have greeted you but it would have made a complete hassle with the students. Now if you would follow me, we will be taking a carriage to the castle. Also your pets and luggage will be magically taken to your rooms, which you will be shown to after the great feast. Now if you would please follow me."

With a wave of her hand she began leading the three. Looking at each other Kurama and Kagome shrugged and followed.

It seemed that most of the students knew who this Minerva McGonagall was and parted to make way for her and the three following her. Surprised but not baffled they continued following her and came upon a long row of carriages being pulled by strange animals.

"Um, Ms. McGonagall, what are those things pulling the carriages?" Kagome asked.

"Oh dear! You can see them? Those dear are thestrals they can only be seen by those who have witnessed and been in the presence of death."

Snorting quietly as not to be heard, Kurama smirked and continued on. Glancing at her mate Kagome gave him a questioning look before ignoring him. Surveying her surroundings she felt out for demons in the area other than her and found none. Sighing in relief she focused her attention on following the elder woman in front of them.

Coming upon the first carriage in the row, the four entered and settled in.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Shippo replied.

"Okay then, off we go!" With that the carriage gave a little jerk and they began to move. For a couple of minutes the carriage was in quiet until, "So tell me, where are my fellow teachers coming from and just how old are you?"

"Ah! Well we are from Japan," Kurama replied, "and I am seventeen, Kagome here is sixteen, while Shippo here is seven."

"Oh dear! You're no older than most of the students here! Why on earth would Dumbledore hire such young ones?"

"Oh, Ms. McGonagall we might be young, but we have gone through so many things that only once in a few thousand years does anyone see or have to worry about. It's better left forgotten if we don't go through our pasts. Although we do know what we are doing about our classes, we know nothing of magic, even though we do have our wands." Kagome replied.

"Oh dear, don't let it out that you three don't know magic, or the students will be trying to set up something."

"Thank you for the information," Kurama stated.

Feeling the carriage come to a stop, Ms. McGonagall led the three out of the carriage. Looking up at the big castle the three could only look in amazement. None of them had thought the castle would have been this big.

Kurama looked on in shock; this castle was bigger than the four holy beasts' castles by at least five to maybe eight times bigger. Glancing at Kagome she had a similar look upon her face on the size of their new home.

Shippo's reaction was one of unusual interest. Kurama could only see the wheels working in that little head of his. Hiding places he knew they would all have to find for when scouting the hallways and the area for threatening objects or enemies.

The noise of someone opening a door shocked the three out of their stupors and put them on alert.

"Ah, this here is Mr. Snape. Mr. Snape here is our potions master who brews all the potions that are in the infirmary and teaches classes in the dungeons. He is also head of Slytherin House. I on the other hand, am head of Gryffindor. Now shall we proceed to the main hall?"

"Ah yes right of course," Kurama nodded and followed McGonagall inside. Passing Snape he heard him sneer in disgust but made no face or indication that he had heard the man.

Following her mate Kagome flashed a smile at the man in the door but was only rewarded with the same sneer he had given to Kurama. After passing him, she ignored him and followed the older teacher through the hallway. Opening a door, she came upon a large area that was filled with four long rows of tables along with one huge table at the front or back of the hall depending on where one was standing.

Leading them to the table, she had them sit next to each other.

"Now Mr. And Mrs. Minamino, Dumbledore informed me that you might have young Shippo here attend and was wondering if he would be."

"Ah, we've decided that we would like him to not attend any of the classes being as he is only seven."

"Oh yes that does make sense. Well I must be going, I have to go meet Hagrid and get the first years and the sorting hat ready, so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh yes! Please don't worry we'll be find."

Taking a deep breath at the same time, Kagome and Kurama looked at each other and gave tentative smiles.

"Well here we are. Ready for this?" Kagome asked.

"No but what can we do? We are here already. We have to make the best of it."

"Yeah. Let's get through this together."

Nodding his head, Kurama leaned over and gave Kagome a chaste kiss on her cheek. Blushing lightly Kagome looked down at her hands and had a small smile on her face. Shippo only looked at the two and shook his head.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Well! I got a little fluff in at the ending. I am proud to say this is at least 1600 words long which is really surprising. I kind of struggled at the end not sure on where to end but I decided that where I ended was a good place. So I hope you all enjoy his chapter and if I made any mistakes please leave it in a review. Thank you!! Also I have finished editing and hope to soon be writing more seeing as it is summer break but I am unsure because I have gotten a car and need to get a summer job to pay for gas and all that blah! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own YYH, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators and distributors.


	13. Chapter 12

Sitting at the table, Kagome and Kurama watched as other teachers began sitting, while passing by they had given a quick look over the three new comers before taking their seats in their respective spots. Being in a country neither had visited was unnerving and had each other on guard. Looking at each other, Kagome and Kurama gave small nervous grins. Taking a deep breath Kagome wanted nothing more than to go home to her mama and cuddle in her arms. Only that seemed like a faraway dream.

Kurama glanced over to his mate, watching as she looked around the great hall in interest. The ceiling was obviously enchanted to resemble or reflect the night-sky outside. Although he was pretty sure, that at this time of the year one would not be able to see Mars as clear as it was projected in the enchanted ceiling. Smirking to himself, he watched as the seats at the head table began to fill and was pleased to see that there were only a few more left before the table would be complete.

Feeling her mates' gaze, she watched Kurama's eyes as they wandered over to her and then moved on. Feeling a swell of emotion, she smiled a happy smile, knowing that even though the two had met and had a crazy couple of days, he wasn't rejecting her but accepting her. Smiling a small smile she glanced at the table and watched as Dumbledore took his seat in the middle of the table.

Dumbledore nodded to Minerva and the table watched as she went through the back door, she had escorted Kurama, Kagome, and Shippo through and soon exited only this time with a stool and a hat. Giving the transfiguration teacher a look, they watched as she made her way to the front of the table and placed the hat and stool down. Looking over at Dumbledore again, she began walking toward the great halls gigantic doors, her wand out. Muttering something none of them could hear, the doors opened and she swept out the door.

As soon as she had rounded the corner of the door to make her way somewhere, teens of all ages began filling into the hall in large amounts of numbers. Some of them made toward a table while a group of them would break up and make their ways to separate tables. Although the two did notice that only one group did not interact very socially with others and that was the kids with snakes on their robes, which they both pinned as Slytherins.

Kagome turned to her left and looked at the short man that sat next to her. Ignoring that he was sitting on books, she asked, "Excuse me sir, and can you tell me, why are the students dividing up? Can't they just sit at what ever tables they please to?"

"Ah, you must never have attended Hogwarts, here in Hogwarts students must sit respectively at their own house tables, as it is tradition to do so. In addition, since Hogwarts has started, no one has ever tried to sit at another house table. Also, my name is Filius Flitwick; I am the Charms professor here."

"Oh, thank you, I'm Kagome Minamoto, and I'm here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position along with my husband, Kurama Minamoto and our adopted son, Shippo." Hearing their names both Kurama and Shippo turned to her and politely said Hello.

Moments later the great hall was filled with chattering students, each talking to neighbors or to people down the table. Smiling at the carefree ness, Kagome spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron and the end of the Gryffindor table. Nudging Kurama, she used her head, pointed them out, and grinned.

"Won't they be shocked to learn that we're actually teachers and not students." Kagome stated as she watched McGonagall bring in the first year students.

"Yes I bet they will be," Kurama said as he faded his voice out as McGonagall stopped in front of the hat.

Only seconds later the hat began singing, scaring some of the first years while others obviously knew what was going to happen. The song didn't last very long, only a couple of minutes at most, but Kagome did pick up on the warning of dangerous events coming for the school year. Watching the older women, she pulled a scroll out and began calling out a list of names.

One by one a first year student was made to put the hat on and be sorted into one of the four houses. Most students took a fairly short time to get sorted while others took between five to ten minutes to be sorted. All in all, it was a pretty boring event.

As soon as the last student was sorted, McGonagall began to put away the stool and hat in the room she had gotten it from, while students welcomed their new house members. When McGonagall appeared in her seat, Dumbledore stood up and called for quietness.

"Now! I would like to welcome each and every one of you to your first year here or another year at Hogwarts. As you all know, we are in dark times. With the return of Voldemort, rules and restrictions will be enforced and any house favoritism by prefects or teachers will be dealt with. The time has come where the school must unite with each other, as a muggle once said, 'divided we fall, but united we stand a chance.' House relationships will be strengthened with new class arrangements. Also, we have new teachers this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts they are Kagome and Kurama Minamoto, along with their son, Shippo. Mr. Filch has also posted a new list of banned items next to his door, the Forbidden Forrest is as it is named, Forbidden. You are never to go into the forest unless for a class or a detention with a teacher. Now enough of this old mans ramblings, tuck in!"

As soon as Dumbledore sat down in his chair, food appeared in front of students and teachers a like. Clattering and chattering began as students broke the silence. Teachers soon followed the students and began talking to their neighbors.

"So you must be the new teachers, my name is Charity Burbage , and I teach muggle studies. It's a pleasure to meet you. So tell me where are you from?"

"Nice to meet you too, we are from Japan. So tell me, what is muggle studies?" Kurama replied before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Ah! Muggle studies is all about muggles and their interesting contraptions such as their microwaves, planes, and telephones!" Charity replied, her eyes glowing with delight at the thought of discussing muggles.

"Oh so tell me what do you think of the computer? I think it's a very fascinating device because you can do so much on it such as connect to the internet and chat to others, or watch a movie or even play games!"

"Oh I love that device, I wish Hogwarts would allow us to have muggle devices here, but there is so much magical interference that everything just breaks and short circuits!"

"Oh. I didn't know that happened."

"Yes most don't know that unless told by others or if one reads Hogwarts: A History."

"Oh, I'll have to read the book then." Nodding his head Kurama drifted off into his own thoughts when Charity turned away and began talking to another teacher.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his ears! The two of them hadn't even mentioned that they would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts! Turing to Ron he exclaimed, "Can you believe that? They never even told us that they were going to be the new teachers and besides they aren't even old enough to be teachers! Bloody hell they are our age! "

"Oh Harry calm down. It is suspicious though. I mean, usually teachers would be telling everyone that they would be teaching the famous Defense Against the Dark Arts position here at Hogwarts..."

"Blimey Hermione! I agree with Harry! I mean they could have at least told us they were going to be teaching here! And to top it off they our age! How could they get positions such as that? What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"He probably wasn't thinking at..." Harry mumbled and turned back to his food pondering about the new teachers.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and looked at the head table. The couple they were talking about were helping with Shippo and looked happy. Turning back to each other, they began a chat on which classes they both were going to take.

* * *

Kagome felt full and sated. The dinner had been wonderful and all she wanted to do now was to crawl into a bed and sleep till the next morning. Next to her, Kurama was shifting from positions waiting for one of the teachers to show them to their rooms. On the floor, Shippo was sitting and half-asleep only paying attention to what was in front of him.

"Mamma? When is someone going to be here to tell us where our rooms are?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know honey. Hopefully soon, I am dreadfully tired!" Kagome exclaimed and picked Shippo up, settling him on her hip.

Not seconds later McGonagall showed. "Sorry for making you wait. There was a squabble in the hall. Now follow me and I'll show you to your room and your classroom. Now as you can see the paintings here move about so don't be surprised if you see a person from one of the portraits here in one of the frames in your classroom. Also," here she took a breath as they reached the stairs, "the stairs here move on their own accord, and there are a couple of fake stairs so be careful to watch that as well. Those also change by the way. All of your belongings are in your room by now and that does include your familiars.

"Rooms will be protected by a portrait, I do believe your rooms will be protected by Madam McKensie. She was once the teacher of Charms, but that was a long time ago. Now you must set a password that only you will know. Ah here we are. This here is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. You can do anything you like here in this class as long as you return the room to how it was. Now down the hall here we have your rooms. Good evening you three."

Nodding her head McGonagall left the trio at the door to their rooms.

"So what should the password be?"

"How about Kitsunes?" Shippo suggested.

"Too easy, sorry Shippo. Although how about Kitsunes fool treasure? No one would be able to guess that, well at least, no one who doesn't know Japanese." Kurama stated.

"Yes that does sound good. Now can we please go in? I'd like to go to sleep sooner than later," Kagome said huffily.

Turning to the picture of Madam McKensie Kurama spoke, "Madam McKensie? We have decided on a password."

"Alright dearies, and what shall the password be?"

"Kitsunes fool treasure."

"Ah quite a devious password," with that said her portrait glowed faintly before returning to normal.

"The password is now set. Password please?"

"Kitsunes fool treasure." Kagome replied.

"Thank you," Madam McKensie answered with a smile and opened up for the family. "Have a nice night."

"You too Madam!" Ending on that, Kagome entered the room with Kurama following.

Coming upon the common room, the two stopped and gazed about. The room was done in soft greens, with silver and gold as accents. The room was beautiful. On the far right wall stood a stone fireplace with a strong fire going. The large light green sofa sat directly in front of the fireplace, with a rug beneath it and two huge chairs with stools on each side also facing the fireplace.

To the left was a staircase that they believed led them upstairs to their room and bathroom. Hearing a snore from Kagome's shoulder both looked at the sleeping Shippo and smiled. Looking at each other, they began walking up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, there were three doors. Two on the left and one on the right. Opening the single door, they were greeted with a full bath. Leaving the door open, they opened the closest door on the left and was greeted with a small bed and a couple of dressers. Kagome shifted Shippo on her hip as she made her way to the small bed and pulled the covers down. Laying him gently down, she pulled the covers back up and kissed him on the forehead. He was such a sweet child. Standing up straight, Kagome made her way back to the door and watched Shippo sleep for a minute before pulling the door close to being shut.

Stepping back into the hallway she made her way to the last door and opened it. The room was dark so she couldn't see much. Shutting the door, she felt someone grab her around the waist. Squeaking lightly Kagome turned around and looked into Kurama's green eyes.

"Hey," she whispered before leaning down a kissing him on the lips.

"Hey back, can you really believe we are here? I mean this is all so rushed and I really don't know what to think."

"Yeah I know. Come on, let's get to bed. I am wiped and I don't think I can stay up any more."

Snuggling into Kagome's neck Kurama kissed it before he let her go and made his way to the bed stripping off his clothes till he was left in his boxers.

Blushing a bit Kagome took off her bra, leaving her shirt on, and her pants, leaving her in her underwear and shirt. Pulling the covers down, both got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Ok boring ending? It seems a bit weird to me and rushed. But then again it doesn't. Oh well I'm satisfied with it and I hope you guys are too! Also sorry it's been almost been a month since I last updated. Though if any of you had read my profile you guys would have known I've moved and all. And to top it all off I got bit by one of my grandmas cats right at the elbow and juncture, so it hurt to type for a while. Anyways, I do hope you all will forgive me on this late update!

In addition, anyone interested in Batman beyond and like yaoi? Well! I plan on writing a fan fiction of that too! Only it won't be published for a while sorry. My cat keeps laying on my keyboard so I'm gonna go!

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! Thanks!

P.S. also if things aren't italicized like they are supposed to be its all fanfiction's fault it puts my stories in underlined and italicized. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I Do not own. The characters belong to their respective creators and companies.


	14. Chapter 13

Kurama woke up to a bright light in his face. Cracking an eye, he quickly shut it and turned his head. This time as he opened his eye, the light was still bright but it wasn't blinding. Looking at Kagome, he smiled gently, brought a hand up to her hair, and began stroking her hair.

Kagome shifted a bit in her sleep, but stayed as she was. Kurama smiled gently before pulling his hand away and sat up. Looking around the room, he got a much better look, than he had the night before. From where Kurama was lying on the bed, there was a huge silver armoire on the left wall while on the right there was an inky black wooden dresser with a mirror attached. On the left side of him, there was small silver nightstand that held a couple of candles.

At the end of the bed, Kurama could see the top half of the kennels that housed the cubs and figured that the smaller kennel, that carried the Heaven-Hell cat, was down between the other two. Throwing the covers off him, Kurama stood up and stretched. The floor beneath his feet was warm which surprised him seeing as it was a stone floor.

Moving over to the kennels, he opened them one by one and noticed that their water dishes had been filled. Patting the big cats on the head, he walked over to the inky black dresser and noticed a door. Opening it, he was greeted with a bathroom the size of a small bedroom.

Walking in, he looked to his left and found that there was a huge bathtub and a shower stall. On the back wall were the sinks and a huge mirror. While on his right, there was a toilet and shelves. Turing around he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Looking toward the bed, he was greeted with the sight of his mate sitting up and yawning. Catching her eyes, he gave a small gentle smile and made his way back to the bed. Leaning over her, he pecked her lips with a kiss before moving over to his side of the room.

Opening the armoire, he pulled out a white tee shirt and a pair of slacks, followed by a plain black robe. Hearing Kagome enter the bathroom, he slipped his shirt off and slipped the other one on. Making his way to the nightstand, he opened one of the two drawers, pulled out a pair of black boxers, and changed into both the pants and boxers. Even though him and Kagome were married and had had sex, did not mean that he was comfortable with sharing his naked body with her just yet. Just as he finished pulling on his robe, he turned around just as Kagome exited their adjoined bathroom.

Making her way to the coal dresser, she pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a white blouse and green skirt. Hearing their bedroom door open she saw Kurama exit and pulling the door shut behind him giving her some privacy. Smiling to her self, she opened another drawer and pulled out a plain black robe, before closing the drawer and pulling open another one to get her bra and underwear.

Changing quickly she brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail before grabbing her robe and making her way out of the room. Coming to the hallway, she headed to Shippo's room only to find him gone. Worrying slightly she made her way down the stairs only to halt in her tracks as she watched Kurama sit on the floor and read Shippo a book.

On the couches, she found the cubs and kitten sprawled out on the huge green couch. Making her way as silently as she could she snuck up behind Kurama and kissed his cheek and picked Shippo up and swinging him lightly before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Good Morning! Are you two enjoying your male bonding time?" She asked as she put Shippo down and made her way over to the couch to pet the three felines. Purring the cats moved closer and rested their heads on her.

"Oh you guys are just so handsome and pretty! Sora, Lunaris, Shadow! You guys are just so sweet..." Kagome said as she kept petting them.

"Why yes we were enjoying our as you call it, 'male bonding time,'" Kurama replied amused. "Now, why don't we get to breakfast, today is the first day of classes."

"Yeah! Breakfast! Mamma, Papa, I'm hungry! Let's go! Please?" Shippo pouted giving both his parents the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes, let's head to breakfast, but how do we feed the pets? We don't know where the kitchens are or if there are any nearby stores." Kagome asked, biting her lip.

"We'll ask Dumbledore when we see him at breakfast." Kurama replied, "Now let's get there before all the food is gone."

* * *

Making their way down the stairs, they were extra careful to avoid the fake steps, only to fall into a couple of them. By the time the three had gotten to the last well of stairs they had all fallen into five imitation stairs.

Upon walking into the great hall, they were greeted with hundreds of eyes peering at them. Hearing the doors close behind them, they ignored the looks they got and made their way up to the table and took the three open seats. They all filled their plates with food, but were stopped before they could take a bite.

The great hall doors were slammed open and there stood a teen with black hair that was slicked back, in a green school uniform. While right behind him was another orange haired teen, with a similar uniform only in the color blue. On both of their shoulders, they held a bag, of only who knows what.

Immediately the teachers had their wands out and were on defense. While the students were apprehensive about the situation, they turned to one another, obviously unsure of what was happening. Although there was one topic Kagome, Kurama, and Shippo could make out from the crowd, that these two were the ones who had started the fight in Diagon Alley.

Kurama could only sigh as he watched his friends stride up to the main table, while Kagome looked on in confusion while Shippo was at a loss of words.

Every student and teacher looked toward Dumbledore in what they should do as the two teens made their way towards them. Dumbledore only put away his wand and smiled. "It seems that we have some late students. And who may you be?"

The two teens stopped feet away from the head table and stared at the old man, before the one in the green answered.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. This bird brain next to me is Kazuma Kuwabara. We missed the train yesterday, no thanks to anyone telling us that we had to be there so early in the morning. So we've been running almost all through the night following the train tracks and man you do now know how easy it was to follow! I mean should you guys have it all hidden and not visible?"

"Ah well this is most certainly a surprise. I had no indication that we would be receiving students older than first years this year. Minerva would you please get the stool and sorting hat, or just the sorting hat. Yes, yes only the sorting hat please. Now boys can I have your Hogwarts invitation?" Dumbledore requested as he stood up. From the corner of his eye he saw Minerva make her way from the room and to the teachers' room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both dug into their bags, and pulled out crumpled pieces of paper. Grinning sheepishly at the headmaster they both handed over their papers and began looking around.

Looking at the two letters, he could tell that they had been invited seeing as the parchment had the Hogwarts crest on the middle of the paper, that was invisible unless the headmaster touched it. Setting the letters down on the table, he cleared his throat and called out, "Now! As it is seen, we will be having a couple of new students. This here in the green is Yusuke Urameshi, and standing next to him is Kazuma Kuwabara. They will be sorted into a house as soon as Professor McGonagall gets back with the sorting, ah here she is now!"

Handing the hat to Dumbledore Minerva took her place behind Dumbledore and watched as Dumbledore placed the hat on Yusuke's head.

* * *

Yusuke felt the hat touch his head but waited not knowing what to expect. After spending a year and a half with the sprit detectives he believed he was prepared for anything. Although he sure wasn't prepared to hear to hear the hat start talking.

"Ah... You're very brave, courageous, loyal, not to smart, cunning, and you aren't very likely to share... Let's see, also there is the fact that you keep a dark secret that only a few of your precious people know, detective. You also hide your deepest feelings, and you're afraid to get hurt mentally. Good luck, you'll fit in right with Slytherin!" The hat shouted out the last word and was removed from his head.

Yusuke glowered at the hat, and made his way toward the table that was clapping the loudest, seeing as it was the only table really clapping. As he sat down he watched Kuwabara have the hat sit on his head and laughed as the other boy made a face.

* * *

Kuwabara was not having a great day well in his opinion. Especially with this talking hat on his head.

"Ah, another detective, you are also a brave one, courageous also, very loyal, and mildly intelligent. Your best qualities are your loyalties and your friendships; you cherish your friendships even though you have fights with some of them. Your sister is very influential person for you, while your heart belongs to another girl. You will be well in Hufflepuff!" Again the last word was shouted and Kuwabara was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be with Yusuke but he took the hat off his head and handed it back over to the teacher and made his way to what he assumed was the Hufflepuff table.

Taking a seat he glanced up at the table and double looked. Kurama was there! Catching the red heads eyes, he nodded and received a nod back. Breaking eye contact, he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Now that we have our two new students sorted and seated, schedules will be handed out just before breakfast is let out, make sure to get yours. That is all, please resume your eating!" With that the headmaster sat in his seat and began eating again, with the rest of the teachers and students following.

* * *

Kagome looked at the two new arrivals in confusion. She knew they were friends of Kurama's but what were they doing here? Were they really here to learn magic? Something told her that they weren't. Glancing at her mate she gave him a look that he knew meant questioning later.

Soon breakfast came to an end and teachers began passing out schedules. Kagome thought this the opportune time to ask about the cubs, "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah Professor Minamino, what can I do for you?"

"Well it's regarding our familiars. I'm not sure if you know but both my husband and I have cubs, while our son has a Heaven-Hell cat. We were wondering if you could tell us where we could find food for them."

"Oh, do not worry about it. Our house elves here will take care of their feeding just leave a schedule out and the house elves will take care of everything."

"Thank you, professor!" Kagome said and gave a small bow. Dumbledore only smiled and bowed back.

Kagome made her way back to her husband and son, who were waiting at the doors of the great hall.

"Hey I talked to Dumbledore about feeding the cats, he said to leave a schedule out and the house elves, which I don't know what they are but they must be the ones that keep this place all nice and clean, but back to subject. Dumbledore said that they would take care of it, so I think we should go back to our room and leave a schedule out."

"Yes that does sound like a plan." Kurama agreed.

"Momma, papa, can I stay with the cubs and my kitten?" Shippo asked as he tugged on Kurama's shirt.

"You don't want to go to classes today?" Kagome asked as she picked him up.

"Nah, I wanna play with the kitties! Just like I used to play with..." Shippo trailed off.

"Oh Shippo that would be fine! Come on lets go before we are late," Kagome said as she caught the drift while leaving Kurama to be guessing what Shippo would have said had he finished his sentence. Storing the thought away for later, he caught up to Kagome and made their way to their rooms.

* * *

Upon getting in the rooms the two giant cats and little kitten, were purring as they saw the family.

"Hey everyone, we can't stay long, but Shippo will stay with you! So please protect him ok?" Kagome asked the felines.

Receiving two head buts to her hands and a mew she giggled and scratched them all behind the ears before looking over to Kurama. Kurama flashed her a smile as he retrieved some paper and a writing utensil. Sitting down on the couch, he leaned over to write on the coffee table that had not been there the night before.

Checking his letter over, he showed it to Kagome and asked her if it was fine. Receiving a nod and smile in reply, Kurama sat it down on the coffee table.

"Now shall we be off?" Kurama asked.

"Yes we shall," Kagome replied as she bent down to give Shippo a Kiss, Kurama following the action.

"Be a good boy Shippo ok?"

"Yes mamma! Don't worry about me!" Shippo replied happily as he snuggled into the couch. "I'll be real good for you."

"That's our son," Kurama said.

Shippo beamed real big at the two. "Should you guys get going now?"

"Oh! I forgot!" Kagome exclaimed and began pulling Kurama out of the room.

Smiling to himself, Shippo closed his eyes and thought; _I have the best parents in the world._

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Well I'm ending this chapter at this point. I'm _**still**_ looking for a beta so if anyone is interested in being my beta for this story please tell me in a review!

We've also broken the 10,000 hits! Also only two people reviewed the last chapter, which saddens me, seeing as this story is on 54 alerts and 45 favs ;; So this chapter goes out to **Tessa** and **IchikoKitsuneKoumori**!! Hope you both enjoy this new chapter!

Btw I think this is the fastest chapter I've ever written! _**And again, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these three series. They belong to their respective writers/drawers and publishing companies. No money is made from this. And if it was someone would be wrong in the head C:

P.S. It's my birthday month -wiggles eyebrows- so click that button down there to give me a review for a present :P CX


	15. Chapter 14

Yusuke looked down at his schedule. Grimacing at all the classes that were listed he sighed and made his way out of the great hall. Spotting some other Slytherins he made his way over.

"Hey yeah, you Blondie!" Yusuke called out.

"My name is not Blondie, it is Draco Malfoy." Draco replied, sticking his nose up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Can you tell me where the Defense Against Dark Arts room is?"

"Humph, follow me. I'll show you where it is. Now you must know the rules of our house.

We do not associate with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws are fine since they do help with homework and are partly decent. Most Slytherins are pure blood," at the blank look he received he continued, "what I mean is, pure bloods are and have never had a muggle, that is a non-magical person, in the family, a half-blood has one parent with wizard blood while the other parent is muggle. A muggle born is the lowest of lows and both parents are muggle. In the common rooms, we usually refer to muggle borns as mud bloods, seeing, as they are a disgrace to this world! By the way, I'll show you the common rooms later, we are in the dungeons underneath the lake. The password to gain entry is muggle-loving fools. Remember it for this month, it will change next month."

Draco finally stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Thanks for telling me all of the information but I will have to say I'll pass on calling muggle born mud bloods. Seeing as I'm only a half-blood," here Yusuke grinned and strode pass the angry blonde. "By the way, don't bleach your hair it's bad for you. Geez man you use way more gel then _**I**_ do, and that is saying something."

Making his way to a seat in the front row Yusuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome and Kurama stood nervously outside the classroom. The bell had rung only seconds ago, and some students were rushing around, but the two expected it.

Straightening her back Kagome glanced at her mate, and opened the door. Smiling she walked in the room and made her way to the big desk in the front of the classroom. Stopping in front of the desk she took a small breath and looked over the class, it wasn't that big of a

class, though it did only hold the Slytherins for today.

"Welcome class, my name is Kagome Minamino, and standing next to me is my husband, Kurama or Shuichi Minamino. Please call me by Kagome and call my husband, Kurama. We will be your teachers for the rest of the year, now does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, how old are you?" A boy from the back of the class asked.

"I'm sixteen, and please raise your hand when you want to ask a question thank you."

Kagome replied. "What's your question?"

A girl with short brown hair pointed to herself and when she received a nod she asked, "How old is Kurama? And why does he have two names?"

"Ah I am eighteen. As for your second question, I acquired the name Kurama through out my younger teen years. However, that story is for another time. Now would you please wake up, Urameshi?"

"Yeah, yeah, not like I was really asleep. So what are you going to teach today?"

"Nothing. All we are doing today is getting classes organized and getting to know our students, so Mr. Urameshi, why don't you begin. Tell us your name and age, where you come from, and your favorite thing to do."

"Haha, man that's easy. Ok so my name is Yusuke Urameshi, I am from Japan, and my favorite thing to do is fight. What about you?"

"Me, OK let's see, my name is Kurama or Shuichi Minamino, I am from Japan, and my favorite thing to do is garden." Half the class snickered at the red head, but he ignored it.

"I'll go next, my name is Kagome Minamino, I am also from Japan, and my favorite thing to do is spend time with my family. Now who else would like to go next?"

* * *

To Kurama, Class had gone relatively well, especially considering that Yusuke was in the class. Most of the last class were from all over England and Europe. The farthest one had come from was from the west coast of Ireland.

Looking down at the class schedule, he sighed and looked up. Finding Kagome standing over the desk, he said, "We have sixth year Gryffindors coming right now. Isn't Harry, Ron, and Hermione in that year?"

"I think so... Yeah I'm pretty sure they are." Kagome replied as she sat on the desk.

"They are going to want some explaining from us, you know that right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately they will be hounding us until we tell them why we didn't tell them about us being teachers."

Before Kurama could reply to Kagome, students began to pile into the classroom. Each of them talking to one another about their summer vacations and what they planned to do next summer. The last students to enter were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, just as the bell rang.

"Hello class! We are your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. My name is Kagome Minamino, and this is my husband, Kurama or Shuichi Minamino. Please call me Kagome and my husband Kurama. We will be your teachers for the rest of the year, now are there any questions?"

Kagome pointed to Hermione just as her hand was rising.

"So tell us how old are you two? Why does Kurama have two names? Why did Professor Dumbledore hire you two? What will you be teaching us this year?"

"First I am sixteen, while Kurama is eighteen. Second that is for Kurama to answer. Third we are not sure why Professor Dumbledore hired us, and lastly we will be teaching all sorts of things this year."

As soon as Kagome stopped talking, Kurama stepped in, "I got my second name, Kurama from my younger teen years. Although that story is for another time. Now let's play a game. You'll say your name, where you are from. As well as, what your favorite thing to do is. We'll start with you."

Hermione pointed to her self and when she received a nod, she spoke, "My name is Hermione Granger, I am from London, and my favorite thing to do is to hang out with my friends."

Pointing to the female behind Hermione, Kurama had the class continue with the introductions.

* * *

Class had ended and both Kagome and Kurama were lucky enough the have the next period free for planning. Although it also meant any students that had third period open could come and talk to them.

The trio of Gryffindors had stayed behind and were now looking at them. The first one of them to speak was Hermione, "So are you guys going to tell us why you lied to us?"

"Well we didn't lie to you. We never said we were going to be students. You three and the rest of your family assumed that we were going to be students." Kagome answered.

"But still! You could have of told us mates! I mean bloody hell! This is sure a shocker don't you think?" Ron blurted out.

"Why yes it is a shocker, but I don't think we should have to tell you. One reason is we just met you. While you appear to be nice and caring, those could be facades. Masks that hide your real self. Now don't jump to the conclusions that we hate you or anything, but we have to think of what's best for us. We took a risky chance by letting you stay the night at our hotel room. We had only known you for the time period of half a day! We have come to trust you even more. And I had hoped we didn't lose any trust you had put in us, but I can see we did." Kurama explained.

"Well... I can see where you are coming from. So we," Hermione broke her sentence to point to the three of them, "are also sorry that we made a big deal about this. Though you have to understand that we are very wary of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers seeing as they haven't been for the good of us."

"Yes, we have read up about that in, _Hogwarts: A History_. Now is there any thing else you would like to know?" Kagome inquired.

"No I think that's all for now. Thank you Professors." Hermione answered before dragging the two other muttering boys out of the class.

"Well... That went a bit better than I expected it to!" Kagome said as she clapped her hands together as she stood up. "So let's get the next class ready. I do believe we have sixth year Ravenclaws."

"Yes my dear, we sure do." Kurama replied while making his way to the desk. Pulling out the lesson plan, they continued planning until they were interrupted by the sixth year Ravenclaws that were pouring into the classroom.

"Well let's learn a little bit more about them shall we?" Kurama asked in a chipper voice.

"Lets," Kagome replied, in the same voice.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this update! I got stuck in the middle of it and was like "OH NOES!" But I got past it. And it was my birthday last Tuesday so that also set the chapter back. So I hope you all enjoy and this is the fourth year anniversary!! Yay! Enjoy!

Also I got a beta for this story so thanks to**_ IchikoKitsuneKoumori_**!! Now I'm off! To do something with my life maybe write another chapter!! Also did you know when you put in Hufflepuff it gives you the option of shuffleboard? I found it a little funny for some reason .

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series being used.


	16. Chapter 15

Classes had been hectic, Ravenclaws had asked the most questions, but though it was expected seeing as, they were the 'brainiacs' of the school. The Gryffindors had been rambunctious, while the Slytherins had been rude and uncouth, while the Hufflepuffs had been an all around kind of bunch.

Kurama looked over at his wife as she cut up some of the food on Shippo's plate. "I'm happy that its lunch time! Any more time spent in that class room would drive me nuts."

Nodding her head Kagome finished up with Shippo's food and turned to face Kurama, "Yeah I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong I love the kids and all, but that classroom is too stuffy. We should explore that big forest out there after dinner to night. I've heard of many creatures out there and I do believe you would enjoy conversing with the centaurs. Although there are also the thestrals, fairies, bowtruckles, trolls, unicorns, and so many magical creatures out there I'm just so giddy!"

"Why don't you seem excited, may I ask why?" Kurama asked as he took a bite of his food.

"You already did but the reason I am so excited it because I've always thought those creatures were just fairy tail things, but to actually find out that they are real! It's like I'm a little girl and I just discovered that I got a new tea set to play with!" Kagome said excitedly and began bouncing in her seat, "oh I just can't wait for after dinner!"

Chuckling Kurama left his mate to do as she please and scanned the crowd of students. Find Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke, he nodded his head and received three nods back. Smiling he turned back to his food and finished his lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day have been long and had dragged for Kagome but now that dinner was done and she had nothing else to do, she was very excited for their trip into the woods. Having gone back to the rooms with Kurama and Shippo, she had changed into a pair of comforting slacks, an old t-shirt, and some old tennis shoes. Smiling at her small but loving family, she led the two through the hallways and out the front doors of the school.

As she walked out that door it was like a restraint had been lifted and Kagome could feel herself walking faster. Turning her head to the side just a little bit, she was able to see that Kurama had no problem matching her fast pace. She gave Shippo, who was on Kurama's shoulders a loving smile, and picked up her pace a little bit more. All that time walking and riding her bike in the Warring States era had defiantly improved her endurance.

Stopping just at the edge of the forest Kagome turned to her mate and looked him in the eye. His green eyes showed his exuberance of being near a forest. Smiling at him the same way she had done Shippo, Kagome led the trio into the forest. Pushing bushes that bugged her away Kagome listened to the forest and felt like she was home.

Smiling to herself, she chose a huge oak tree and began leaning against it. The tree hummed with life and happiness. It had been so long since someone had come to touch the tree in a gentle way. Stroking the bark Kagome rested the side of her head on the tree and looked over to Kurama and Shippo.

Kurama had his eyes closed and was in deep thought appearing to meditating although she knew; he was conversing with the tree. Shippo on the other had been looking at his two parents with a very bored look on his face.

"Aw Shippo I know that being with the trees doesn't seem that important but they do contain life, just like your fire and your magic does. Remember to always respect what you hurt even if they are an enemy." Kagome said as she moved away from the tree and made her way to Shippo.

Just as she picked him up, not two seconds later an arrow was firmly embedded in a tree that was two feet in front of her, but had she been standing next to the tree it would have killed her. Setting Shippo down as fast as she could, she stood protectively in front of him and made sure if any more arrows would be fired they would not harm her child.

Looking at the figure that had fired the arrow, she glared with all her might and refused to give up. Feeling Kurama stand by her side she relaxed a millimeter but still stood her ground.

"Dear centaurs what is the justified meaning of trying to harm my family?" Kurama asked as he too stared at the centaur that had come close to harming his wife.

"You are trespassing on our land and if you do not leave now I will not regret having to kill you. Now be gone and never return to this forest!"

"I'm sorry to say but this forest is not just yours. This forest belongs to all of those residing in the forests. Now you may also hold a grudge against humans but I will not put up with it. I myself have never caused harm to any in this forest and neither has my mate or child. We also have no plans or needs to harm any one in this forest so put down your weapon."

"I will do no such thing! You humans are all the same while we, the magical creatures, are forced into hiding. It is disgraceful and shamming!"

"Not all humans are the same, yes there are good ones and bad ones but those are the choices people make. We all are not the same, so please do not insult all of us when you hardly know anything about us. I will also say it seems as if all the humans you have met are unfriendly or rude which does give off a bad impression..."

"I have no care about who is good or who is bad in your race. Humans are all the same. The choices they make benefit themselves only and hurt others."

"Is that not what you are doing right now?" Kagome inquired as she stepped closer to her husband.

"No, it is not. I am defending my herd."

"Yet you insinuate that all humans are bad. I must say, you sir, are quite racist."

"I'd rather be racist than to allow any harm to befall my herd."

Stepping forward, Kurama walked until he was a decent five feet away from the centaur and waited.

"Human what are standing so near for? I shall harm you if you and your herd do not move in a matter of seconds."

"You shall not. Not all humans are the same. While I am standing here, I am also protecting my herd. By threatening us, you are being the same as the wicked humans that has confined you to this area. You, yourself should be ashamed of the way you are acting. There are other measures and ways to protect your herd."

"Oh and are you suggesting that you know of these other ways? Besides it is none of your business on how I run things out here, you do not live in this forest which rules out any and all of your opinion. Now I will please ask kindly, Leave now and never return or you might never see a new day again."

Sighing Kagome picked up Shippo and walked over to Kurama and the centaur, if it was one thing Kagome knew how to do, it was lose an argument but win it in the end.

Bowing very lowly, Kagome waited until her mate caught on and stayed like that. After a few moments Kurama caught on and followed Kagome's movements. Waiting for a minute and a half, Kagome stood back up and shifted Shippo in her arms.

"Since it has come to this, I will introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi-Minamino I am a fox demon. Here in my arms is my son, Shippo. While standing next to me is my mate, Kurama Minamino. We are all fox demons."

Sneering, the centaur also introduced himself, "my name is Bronx. Now leave. I care not that you are fox demons. You are still intruders and do not belong here."

"Oh but Bronx we do belong here. You see my mate here is in tune with the plants that grow here. I, myself, am only one fourth of nature fox. Therefore, in all right, we have more reason to be here than you do. Though I also do know that you are being forced to live here."

Bronx could only harden his glare but lowered the weapon he had kept on the family. "I shall inform my herd of this news but be warned even if you are in this forest. You do not rule any one. Shall we cross paths again I hold no actions for my herd."

Nodding their heads Kurama and Kagome watched as the centaur galloped away. When he was long out of hearing distance Kagome turned to her husband and sighed. "Oh man! I didn't think he would ever back down and leave."

"You do know that they have the opportunity to go and tell others our secret," Kurama assessed.

"Yeah I know but I have a feeling that we will one day become great allies. Now let's check out the rest of this forest and head back to the school!"

With that said Kagome rushed off enjoying the feeling of being able to be surrounded by trees. Chuckling to himself, he set after her and Shippo.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Well it's been a half of year since I updated.... D: Which I do apologize for but I recently got a cord for my computer. Updates will not be coming faster though, but they also shouldn't take months on end for me to get out. I am currently on break thankfully, but with school starting back up on the fifth of January and me working weekends I do not know how much time I will have to write fan fiction. I do not plan to give up on any of my stories even though it does seem like it. All my fan fiction time will be focused on the writing of this story or the outline of this story. As I'm making the outline, so far I have up to chapter 24 planned out. Chapters will not be very long, but it should help with getting them out faster.

Sorry for such a long review, happy holidays!! Also sorry if this chapter confused you. I had to go back and edit some parts cause it confused even myself. XD Also I decided to skip sending it to my editor because we haven't talked in such a long time I do not know if he/she would still like to edit this story so please forgive my mistakes and inform me of them.

Disclaimer: I in no way own the series used in this fan fiction. Although the plot is mine.


	17. Chapter 16

It seemed as if time was passing by so fast for Kagome, it had only been a month since the encounter with the centaurs but it only seemed like days had gone by. Sighing as she looked out the window, she watched as the Hufflepuff quidditch team practiced. She remembered the feeling of flying though it wasn't from being on a broom.

Walking away from the window she willed herself to forget the past. What was done is done and no matter what would happen she knew here and now was more important. Moving toward the moving staircases she waited until one stopped right in front of her. As it latched onto the floor Kagome quickly descended to the next floor and began her walk towards the class room.

Kurama had been busy the past couple of days with something which left her to teach the class. Although it was alright since she really didn't mind being left to teach on her own. It had been awkward the first time but after doing it so many times a day she had adjusted and taught as usual. Opening the door she prepared herself for the class and stepped inside.

* * *

Sighing to himself, Kurama exited his shared room and left the whole building entirely. For the past couple of days he had been exploring the forest and the habitants living inside taking notes on their behaviors to their eating habits. Though he knew he could look them up in a book, he wanted the first hand experience. Also his scouting led to another reason, a place where Kuwabara, Yusuke, and him could meet up without any prying ears.

He had informed them of a spot they could all meet up at late last night when all of them had been sleeping. Thanking his graces that he had control over plants, Kurama ventured outside and began a brisk walk. As soon as he was enveloped in the forest he could feel the plants happiness. Smiling to himself he continued on making a path for the other two.

Arriving at the place he didn't have to wait long for the others to turn up. Smiling at them, he began, "Well it seems as if you all are getting along pretty well with the students and teachers. Well except for Snape, but it seems the only people who get a long with Snape are his Slytherins... Well all except Yusuke that is."

Yusuke let out a little snort, but let Kurama go on.

"Although as I was saying, it seems like all of us are interacting very nicely. Though I've been exploring the castle and its got tons of secret passages most seem to change and disappear but there are some hidden behind tapestries and other pictures. Also I found the kitchen is behind a picture of fruit and you must tickle the pear to get the door knob to appear. Underneath the school there is a chamber, though its filled with bones and rats, though there is a couple of shed snake skins and they are enormous.

"There is also a decaying body of a huge basilisk, but around the snake is some doors but there weren't any plants in there so I could not investigate those. Now we will have to explore that area but until we can find a for sure way to enter, we will have to put that off for later. Also have you noticed that things are becoming a bit tense inside the building? I don't know if it's because of being in the school for so long or if it is from something else. Though I have to say we need to have this meeting come -"

Kurama was interrupted by the sound of a branch moving and a gasp. Turning swiftly, the three teens came upon the sight of Kagome.

"What... Kurama what's going on here?" Kagome asked as she stepped fully into the clearing. "Does this have to do with when those two and that guy in black came over to your apartment?"

"Kagome, I- right now is not the time to have a discussion, can we talk about this back in our room?" Kurama asked calmly.

"No I want an answer here and now," Kagome demanded. "We might not have known each other for very long but we are still mates, I deserve to know if this is going to endanger any of our lives."

"Kagome, we will talk about this back in the rooms I promise you." Kurama said.

"No Kurama we will talk here and now!" Kagome shouted.

Huffing Kurama turned to the guys and gave them a nod. Nodding back to Yusuke and Kuwabara he watched as the two disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Kagome I am a spirit detective. I work for the spirit world, for now that is all I can tell you. I'm sorry but it will have to remain that way for a while." With that said Kurama himself turned around and disappeared into the foliage.

Angry with the situation, the only thing Kagome could do was head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: So I actually sat down and finished this chapter. SUPER short I know but it's better than nothing right? But again life is in the way, I've had no motivation for this story (I'm NOT giving up), and high school is coming to an end for me! Also on top of that I've been trying to find a car, plan senior skip day (which isn't going to well ugh!), and keep on top of my grades.

Good news: I've been on honor roll all year. Bad news, that means less time for fan fiction writing. Hopefully though I'll be able to write more soon but who knows.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is super short. D: Sorry guys. Lets hope next chapter is longer!


	18. Chapter 17

Storming through the castle Kagome was angry and a bit hurt. She knew both Kurama and herself were not completely truthful but to not tell her of a job so important. Upon reaching their rooming areas, Kagome spoke the password and walked in. She knew that for now she could not share a room with Kurama and that if she continued to she would never be able to calm down.

Stalking up to the bedroom Kagome grabbed her pillows and walked back to the common room, there was a thick throw over the back of the couch she would use. Setting the two objects in a pile, Kagome made her way back up to the rooms and found Shippo asleep. An odd sight for so early, but it was nice. Slipping back down to the common room she herself curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama was frustrated, not only did he just reveal his job to his new mate, but he could of also blown his cover. He had no doubt that Kagome was pissed and held a grudge against her. Hell he knew if he had stumbled up her and her friends in a secret meeting, he would be furious as to why she was out in the forest with no protection. He knew she could take care of herself, but she was his mate and he worried.

However, this did not stop his frustration. Sighing to himself, he navigated his way out of the forest and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Looking up at the massive school, Kurama could only guess Koenma was laughing his ass off up there. Growling lowly in his throat Kurama stalked his way up to the castle and to his rooms.

Upon entering the common room, he was shocked to find Kagome on the couch with a blanket and her pillow asleep. It was still early, dinner having ended only an hour and a half ago. Walking over to the couch he gently shook Kagome until she was awake.

When she caught sight of who it was waking her up, she promptly rolled over and tired to fall back asleep.

"Kagome, we need to talk. Now I haven't pressured you about your past and I know that it's a very big deal but our secrets must come out or we are never going to be satisfied with ourselves or this relationship." Kurama said as he nudged her again with his hand.

"No Kurama, not now, how can I trust you when you are going out sneaking around in the Forbidden Forest meeting with your friends and talking about the spirit world? At this point, I cannot trust you. I just can't." Kagome said as she rolled over again and stared up at Kurama, "Now if that was all you wanted, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Good night."

With that, she again rolled back over and began to fall asleep. Frustrated even more Kurama made his way up to, now, his room. Muttering to himself, Kurama grabbed some Pajamas and entered the bathroom for a shower.

Stripping out of his clothes Kurama turn the showered on and waited for it to warm up. Not wanting to wait any longer, he hopped in and was happily surprised that the water was at a perfect temperature.

With his shower done and the rest of his bedtime routine, Kurama pulled the covers down on the bed and crawled in. Without Kagome, the bed seemed so big and empty. Sighing to himself in what felt like the hundredth time, Kurama laid down and waited for sleep to take him. In a matter of minutes, the day caught up and he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning was dreary and bleak for both Kagome and Kurama, with neither of them talking to each other. The most affected by this argument was Shippo who did not know whose side to go with. Kagome would speak to him and he would answer and the same with Kurama, but he did not really want to take either of their sides and tried to keep as quiet as he could.

The rest of the student population could tell that the new teachers were at a stand still with each other. Many of the students were up in a tizzy, most of them worrying about if their homework levels would be increased and who would be teaching the classes right now. Yesterday it had been Kagome, but with the angry expression she was giving off, none of them wanted to get on her bad side.

When the bell rang singling the end of breakfast and the arrival of class in fifteen minutes, students were rushing from the great hall, teachers following soon after. Thankfully, it was Friday and there were no classes on Saturday or Sunday. Making her way to the classroom, Kagome decided today would be an easy lesson, do as you wish long as it related to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Opening the door, Kagome walked over to the classroom windows and opened them. Taking a deep breath, she centered herself and looked around the classroom. Thinking to herself, Kagome looked around and smiled.

"Actually I guess I'll have them all do this today." Kagome muttered to her self happily. Walking over to a bookshelf, Kagome reached the top of the shelf and pulled out a couple of board games. Smirking to herself, she walked back to the desk and set the games down just as students began to file into the classroom.

As soon as the last student filed into the room and the bell signified that all students should be in their classrooms, Kagome began to speak. "Now class as you all know, on Fridays we usually just take notes, however today I decided to do something a bit different. Today we are going to be playing a couple of games. Now these games are not just any ordinary games. These games are going to tell me how much you have learned from my class so far and what we will need to work on. Nothing will be graded today. So lets get on with it. All of you separate into piles, groups, or whatever you guys do and grab a board game; they are all the same. Also try not to ruin the board games they are quite new."

With that, Kagome let the class go and do as they pleased.

* * *

Kurama had no motivation to teach any classes and decided that Kagome would probably take charge and teach the classes. Putting his head in his hands, he remembered to this morning when he had woken up and looked in the bathroom mirror to see that his mating mark was beginning to fade and fast. He knew that it was from the distrust from both himself and Kagome.

He would have to confront her and soon or else, the mating mark and their relationship would become nothing more than a memory. However, who was he say, maybe Kagome wanted to end this relationship. It had happened through a night of drunken stupor. Hell, they barely knew each other.

Muttering to himself, Kurama extracted himself from the chair he sat in and stood up. Tonight he would talk to Kagome and tonight they would bare each other their secrets or let the relationship die. Stretching the kinks from his neck, Kurama made his way out of the common room and to up to the library.

Upon entering the library, Kurama nodded to Madam Pince and walked over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. Browsing the books, nothing stood out to him. They were all the same thing, light verses dark, the dark always bad; shaking his head Kurama entered the Restricted Section and began to browse for an interesting book.

It took a while to find an interesting book, but Kurama had finally found one that he could use for one of his lessons. Leaving the Restricted Section, he took the book to Madam Pince and let her check the book out and nodded when it was done. Thanking her, he left the library and made his way outside. He had a while before dinner and his talk with Kagome.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: So I got inspired to write and this is what I got! I hope you enjoy and I hope to get another chapter out soon! Thank you for the review, JessicaAnnCowley, this chapter is for you. I know its not super long but its longer than the other one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I am merely borrowing them.


	19. Chapter 18

Dinner had passed by slowly and Kurama had sat tensely next to Shippo. The family had not said a word to each other. The other teachers had given each other nervous glances but continued as usual. As dinner ended, Kurama was the first to leave with Kagome following him.

They had left the school and made their way into the outside court. Kurama faced away from his mate but only for a moment before turning around and looked directly at Kagome. "Kagome we have to come clean with each other. I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me. We have been together less than five months. Let us face it, we are not going to survive being mates long if we do not trust one another. If you have not noticed, our mating mark has faded to the point of where it will disappear and our relationship will be non-existent. Is that what you want?"

"Kurama…." Kagome whispered, "There has been so much to happen to me in the past couple of years. Although you are right, if we do not come clean and tell each other what we have been through and faced I do not think it will work. However, do we really want this relationship? I mean it resulted from a night of DRINKING. Sure, we've got our parents blessings, but is that enough? I feel like I love you but then again I think of my past and my heart clenches. I know I sound like it's a pity party to me, but I'm just trying to look at the real facts. I mean look at us. Let's face it I know more this school than I do about you. It's up to you; do you want to continue this relationship?"

"Oh Kagome… You know I do. I don't think I can live without you after these past couple of months. Sure, our relationship may have been started because of a drunken night but I've fallen for you and hard. See you everyday brightens my world, corny right?"

Giggling a bit Kagome reached out but stopped midway from reaching Kurama. Looking quizzically at Kagome Kurama reached out to hold her hand but let his hand drop when Kagome pulled her hand back.

"Well then I guess I should tell you huh? I'm not going to lie it's a long story. Why don't we sit down over on the benches there?" Kagome asked as she herself moved over to metal benches, she waited until Kurama sat to begin, "It all started on my fifteenth birthday. I had been late for school and I heard a weird noise coming from our well house. Curious to what that noise was, I opened the door and was attacked by a creepy looking thing that had multiple arms and had a body that resembled a centipede. As it attacked it pulled me back into the well and all I knew was a bluish purple light and as I screamed it was like I had hurt it but at the time I was too freaked out to notice. After that, the blue purple light had faded and when I looked up, I saw the bright blue of a sky instead of my well house roof.

"Freaked out I climbed and began looking around and was shocked to find a boy with silver hair and dog ears pinned to a tree with an arrow sticking out of his heart. I later learned that his name was InuYasha. Skipping along I was found by a villager and she told me all about her village, her sister, and InuYasha. I was again attacked by the thing which had attacked me was actually a centipede demon. In addition, as I was being crushed against the boy InuYasha, he woke up, demanding that I release him, although he called me Kikyo, but the women who had found me told me not to but I didn't listen. I was in immediate danger and he was guaranteeing me protection all in return for a jewel I didn't know I carried. Later as he had set me free, I found that the jewel that I carried in my body was the Jewel of Four Souls. When the centipede demon had been taken care of, InuYasha turned against me and began hunting me for the jewel. It wasn't until the woman I had met earlier, she was a priestess by the way and her name was Kaede, put a necklace of rosary beads on him. When I say the word 'sit' InuYasha is forced into the ground most of the time creating a crater if I was angry enough. Anyways it wasn't until the jewel was stolen and ate by a carrion crow demon that we had to work together. When we were trying to retrieve it, I had shot it with an arrow and when the arrow pierced, the demons form the jewel shattered and thousands of pieces were sent flying through the air. With that, it started my journey with InuYasha.

"We had a lot of tough times, especially when we encountered his half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru. Shippo was the first to join our group, Miroku was next the little pervert, and lastly it was Sango, one of if not my best friend. I also have to say one of our worst enemies was Naraku he was a horrible demon who sacrificed others even his own kind to help his beliefs. He was the one enemy that would not stay dead. We'd think we'd killed him and BAM! There he was again. You can read more about the adventures in the Defense Against Dark Arts book. Though if you want I'll tell you them, just… not right now."

Clearing her throat Kagome looked at Kurama and just watched him for the few silent moments. The silence was broken when Kurama began to speak.

"So… you're the 'priestess' in the story about the Jewel of Four Souls, huh? Wow….. Alright well, I don't think my story will compare to yours but here we go. My real name is Youko Kurama and I was a thief from the demon world. As I was hunting with my partner Kuronue, he was caught in a trap and I left him. He was the best friend I ever had and I have to say leaving him was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. It was later, not too long after that, that I was wounded and I gave up my body and took my spirit to the human realm. From there I integrated myself into an unborn baby. That's the reason my mother calls me Shuichi Minamino. It was only two years back that I became a spirit detective though it was not by choice. My mother had fallen ill and I had teamed up with two other demons, Hiei and Gouki. I have to say it was one of the best decisions of my life. Although Gouki was a creep, he had the Orb of Baast, which allowed him to remove the souls of living humans, most if not all of the souls he stole were from children, but they souls returned when he was defeated. The next, Hiei took the shadow sword and tried to turn Yusuke's girlfriend into a demon but he too was defeated. Finally yet importantly, I stole the Forlorn Hope. With mother dying, I wanted nothing more to save the one living creature that showed me how to love and care.

"It was really weird that night. I had been nervous but then again not because I knew, I was doing something good for a chance. Well as I was making my wish to the Forlorn Hope, which by the way was like a mirror, but anyways, as I was making my wish, you would could not guess who showed up of all people. Yusuke did. Just as I was making my wish he starts yelling something and then after that all I knew was that I was waking up alongside Yusuke. As we, both woke up the Forlorn Hope spoke and said that since Yusuke had done such a great deed, that both our lives were spared and that my mother had been cured. I was incredibly happy. It was not long after that incident that the spirit world caught up to me and forced me to choose between prison or being a spirit detective. I obviously chose the spirit detective. So that's how I got into this position."

Kagome sat in silence before standing up. "Wow... That's so noble of him... There aren't many people who would do what he did. Most would leave you to do as you please and take your dead body in. I must say he is very courageous. I... I need a couple of days to think through this, but I must say I feel a lot better than I have for the past couple of days. Thank you for confiding in me Kurama."

With that, Kagome quickly gave him a light kiss on the cheek and ran off. Kurama could only watch from the bench as the woman he was in love with ran off. He felt better knowing that he didn't have to hide his work from her anymore, which was if she decided to stay with him. Whining a bit to himself Kurama sat on the bench for a long while before getting up to go back to the castle.

Stretching, Kurama looked up to the roof of the castle and saw a human figure. Judging by the size, he guessed it to be Hiei. Sighing he made his way in and up the castles stairs until he reached the north tower. Opening the window Kurama slid onto the ledge and propelled himself to the roof. Making his way toward the figure, he could see clearly, now he stopped only feet away.

"Hiei, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you tonight? It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kurama asked to the silent demon.

Hiei only grunted and let the silence stretch before replying, "The baby wants you to do annual reports every two weeks. I will be here on the roof or in your living quarters to pick up the files. Otherwise, I will not be involved in this mission. Koenma decided to relocate me to a different case in which I will be assisting the demon realm finding humans and escorting them to the human realm. Dumb humans they always create such insignificant problems. That's all that needs to be said I will be here in two weeks to pick up your report. Until then."

With that, Hiei was gone and Kurama stood alone on the rooftop. Sighing to him self, he made his way back to the window and into the warm castle. Making his way back to the common room, Kurama looked to find the couch empty.

Shaking his head he went to the bedroom and opened the door to find both Kagome and Shippo curled together, sleeping peacefully. Grabbing some pajamas Kurama made his way to the bathroom and changed into his nightclothes and left the room and went back down to the commons room.

As he got to the common room, he was relieved to see that the house elves had left out a couple of pillows and a blanket while he had changed. Laying down on the couch he let his eyes drift close, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Blackrosebunny: Wow.... This was all typed in one.... ONE.... Day! Can you believe that? I got inspired all of a sudden and was like -write- : D I hope you enjoy though! Thank you for the reviews! Also I know its been a while since I updated but its an update!

This chapter goes out to Sevvy101, JessicaAnnCowley, Blackrose-FlowerofDeath, and Neko4.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the settings.


	20. Chapter 19

The weeks had passed and things between Kagome and Kurama had become much more bearable. They talked everyday about lesson plans, their past lives, and their relationship. Both had come to terms that while they were still a rocky couple, they both loved each other plenty.

It was late in November when Kagome had decided she would go with the students to Hogsmeade. Christmas was right around the corner and she wanted to get some of her shopping done while she could. Sighing to her self, Kagome bundled up and began making her way to the great hall. She would inform Kurama and Shippo at the table that she would be going.

However, upon entering the hall, Kagome found both Shippo and Kurama were bundled up also. Smiling to herself, she sighed and made her way to the teachers table. Taking a seat she turned to Kurama and asked, "So... When were you two going to tell me that you were planning to go somewhere?"

"Well we figured it was a Hogsmeade day and decided that it would be good to go and get some shopping done. I do take it you thought along the same lines, am I right?" Kurama replied as he helped Shippo pile food on his plate.

Grinning to Kurama, she nodded her head and began to fill her own plate. Breakfast moved on quickly and soon the third years and above was ready to leave the castle. Hopping with excitement, Shippo continuously pulled on Kurama and Kagome's sleeves.

----------------

Upon arriving in the small village, Kagome dragged the other two towards Dervish & Banges. "I heard they have some neat magical stuff in here and I want your guys input on the stuff I should send mom, grandpa, and Souta!"

"Hm... That sounds like a good idea... I should find something for mother as well... Shippo would you like to help me?" Kurama asked the small demon.

Upon being asked, Shippo's eyes lit up and a grin was formed showing his happiness. "Of course I will papa! What does Grandma Shiori like?"

"Hmm well last I knew she was interested in English designs so why don't we go browse?" Kurama asked as he and Shippo moved away from Kagome and deeper into the store.

Smiling to herself, Kagome made her way towards the far wall along the left side of the store and began to look. Nothing so far had caught her interest as she made her way through the aisle. Sighing she turned down an aisle and began browsing again, but still nothing caught her eye. Making her way down another aisle, she was stopped by a beautiful looking tea set.

The whole set was a deep jade in color and each individual piece was written on, in Japanese, to ward evil spirits away and purify the contents in it; it was the perfect gift for her grandfather who was always throwing his fake seals around. Giggling to herself in reminder to her grandfather's behavior, she felt a pang of homesickness. Picking up the tea set, she began her search again, only this time looking for something for her mother and brother.

It was not until a couple of aisle's later did Kagome find something she thought Souta would enjoy. It was deep blue dragon that flew around and shot (harmless) fire out of its tiny mouth. Next to it was a couple more along with some kind of cage with an ever-changing obstacle course, at least which is what it proclaimed on the paper inside. Shrugging Kagome grabbed the other dragons and the cage and continued her search.

Now the only person she had to shop for was her mother. Continuing on she found nothing that caught her eye that she believed her mother would enjoy; she had passed Kurama and Shippo while looking. Sighing she made her way to the counter and paid for the items having them both wrapped at the time. It was only moments later that Kurama and Shippo appeared next to Kagome and paid for their purchase also.

Kurama and Shippo had chosen a beautiful handcrafted pottery set, with each had their own beautiful design of swirls. Watching as the shopkeeper wrapped the purchase Kagome thought of stopping by Gladrags Wizardwear. As soon as the other two had finished, they left the shop and Kagome informed the two of her plan.

Kurama nodded, "Alright then, Shippo and I will be at Honeydukes. I was thinking of adding some sweets to my present for my little brother and my step-father."

Smiling the three set down the street Kagome leaving the group first as Gladrags Wizardwear was on the right and only two shops down from Dervish & Banges.

Entering the store Kagome felt the heat brush over her face. It felt nice to be out of the cold again. Seeing the clothing hung up on racks like muggle stores, Kagome began browsing. It was not until she was halfway through the store that she found a beautiful blouse that was elegant but casual enough to be worn to do ordinary tasks. It was also charmed to be wrinkle resistant and stainless.

The blouse was a deep navy blue that would bring out her blue eyes. Smiling to herself, she found a pair of black slacks to go along with the shirt and had the women behind the counter ring the items up and wrap them. Only moments later, did Kagome leave the shop and enter the chilly borderline freezing air.

Her little trip had taken a little over thirty minutes, but she headed over to Honeydukes, hoping the other two would still be there. Upon her arrival, she saw that both Kurama and Shippo were there, shifting through the sweets.

Smiling she made her way up to them and began looking through the candy herself. She picked up a handful of chocolate frogs, peppermint toads, and a bunch of sugar quills, a couple bags of chocoballs, jelly slugs, and licorice wands.

----

Kurama looked up as Kagome entered the store and watched as she made her way over to the two. Smiling he let Shippo grab a bunch of candy and let him scamper around the store to look at anything he would like to look at.

As Kurama watched his mate, he noticed her growing pile and decided to offer if she would like any help.

Hearing Kurama's voice startled Kagome out of her decisive thinking and made her look up.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"I asked 'did you want some help carrying all that?'" Kurama repeated.

"Oh. Oh! Well if you don't mind yeah, thanks!" Kagome smiled as she began handing over some of the candy loaded into her arms. "I think I've got all I want from here I want to get some of their fudge also. Where has Shippo gotten to?"

"I think he's over by the window looking outside." Kurama replied as he led the way to the register. Letting the load from his arms fall he let Kagome up to the register and made his way back to the candy to grab some of his own. Coming back to the register, he saw Kagome finishing up and waited patiently behind her.

As she stepped out of Kurama's way, he put his own purchase on the counter and asked for a box of the numerous types of fudge the shop made. In only minutes, Kurama was all set and ready to leave. Turning from the counter he looked around to find Kagome and Shippo at the door waiting for him. Smiling he joined them. Instead of going out the three decided to stay in and decide where there next destination was.

Deciding there was nothing left to do, the three chose to go to The Three Broomsticks. Upon exiting the sweet shop, Kagome was knocked backwards her head slamming to the rough ground. The bags she was carrying were dropped and sprawled out next to her.

Kurama dropped to his knees next to Kagome's prone form and checked for her pulse. Upon finding the pulse, which was erratic, Kurama looked for any obvious wounds but found none. In matter of seconds the little family was surrounded by others both looking at the scene.

Kurama looked up from Kagome and saw that Harry and his group were in the crowd. "Harry!" He called out, "Please, go fetch Professor Dumbledore! I do believe he is in The Three Broomsticks. Hurry Harry!"

Kurama gently picked up his mate and cradled her to his chest, carrying her bridal style. Shippo scrambled to gather the items strewn about but managed quite nicely. Standing to his feet, Kurama made his way through the crowd many people looking and watching as he went. He walked at a fast pace but made sure not to jar Kagome too much, he did not want to risk hurting Kagome any more than she was.

Halfway to The Three Broomsticks Kurama and Shippo ran into the headmaster. "Oh dear," Dumbledore said as he approached closer. "We'll have to get her to Madam Pomfrey quick. I am afraid I cannot tell what is wrong with her at the moment. Come let us quickly get to the castle. Professor McGonagall please run ahead and inform Madam Pomfrey that we will be bringing in Professor Kagome."

Not seconds later Professor McGonagall changed to her cat form and began to run to the school as fast as she could. Soon she disappeared from the groups' eye.

--------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter.

Blackrosebunny: A lot of Hogsmeade information came from Wikipedia and HP Lexicon. Both are very informative and I've found that while using them I bring the story to a much more simple layout for my self. I decided to start writing all of a sudden and I was shocked to see that I wrote so much I had simply decided to write about a thousand words but it soon turned out I wrote over that! I had a hard time staring this chapter and I mean HARD time. I wrote it and then erased it and wrote it again and then erased it and then I finally got what I have now and I think I like it a lot now :D And I'm already started on the next. Sorry this is so late I meant to post it in June but I never got around to it with myself being so lazy.


End file.
